Hurt
by only-because3
Summary: Takes place post season 3. What if Lucas never stopped playing basketball and didn't take his medication? How will Brooke manage to live without him considering she has the last piece of Lucas. Brucas although it's very Brooke centric.
1. Chapter 1

OKay, so this is my first fanfiction, so be kind, plus the thingy we have to use to upload the stories on here doesnt like my computer so this might now even look like i want it to. Anyway, the songs are "We are one" from The Lion King 2, "The Windows in Paradise" by Sufjan Stevens, and "Hurt" by Johnny Cash. I own nothing except Wyatt since he is a figment of my imagination:( Although I wouldn't mind owning Bryan Greenberg 

I had gotten Wyatt into his pajamas and picked him up and carried him to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. This was our bonding time. Peyton would be in the front room on the computer studying; she was taking college classes online. I sat down with him in my lap and held him the best I could the way you would hold a newborn.

_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we_

_don't understand_

_And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go _

_The way we planned_

_But you'll see everyday _

_That we'll never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone._

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

_We are more than we are_

_We are one._

_Even those who are gone_

_Are with us as we go on_

_Your journey has only begun_

_Tears of pain, tears of joy_

_One thing nothing can destroy_

_Is our pride deep inside_

_We are one_

_We are one you and I_

_We are like the earth and sky_

_One family under the sun_

_All the wisdom to lead_

_All the courage that you need_

_You will find when you see_

_We are one_

This was the lullaby I have sung to Wyatt every night since I was 4 months pregnant. It was in The Lion King 2. I know, not original, but I like the message, and Lucas loved the Lion King trilogy. After we had gotten past the initial shock that I was indeed pregnant, he went out and bought the trilogy, saying that the original had been his favorite, and that his child would too. In fact, Peyton is going to paint a mural of the Lion King on a wall Wyatt's bedroom.

As I sang this Wyatt would slowly fall asleep. Every once in a while he would still be awake and would ask me to sing it to him again. I would talk to him about all different sorts of things. Well, the best he could. He is only 1. But after a while of talking, I would sing it to him again and he would fall asleep. I would then put him in his crib and go out into the living room or go to bed myself.

After I put Wyatt to bed, I went into Jenny's room and read her Sleeping Beauty and told her good night. I have to say, Jenny really has grown on me. Especially all the times I had to watch her when Peyton needed to take her course online or when Jake had to work. After that, I went into the garage and got on the treadmill and listened to my ipod.

_I have called you children_

_I have called you son _

_What is there to answer_

_If I'm the only one_

_Morning comes in paradise_

_Morning comes in light_

_Still I must obey_

_Still I must invite_

_If there's anything left to say_

_If there's anything to do_

_If there's any other way_

_I'll do anything for you_

The song. The one we played at the ceremony. I hate how he can do this to me. I start to get tears in my eyes and then I scold myself. I know I shouldn't think that way about him. It's not his fault it was played at the ceremony and that I love the song but every time I hear it, it reminds me of him and I start to cry. It's not his fault and I shouldn't think of Lucas that way.

Lucas was a basketball player. A great basketball player. Was gonna be the best, until. He has stopped taking his HCM medication. It was one of the biggest games of the season. I really didn't want him to play, but insisted he would be fine, swore to me that he was taking his medication. During the third quarter he went down. Nathan had just passed him the ball and was about to make the shot when he collapsed. Nathan was the first to get to him. I came up next along with Haley as Whitey and Karen made their way over. I remember him holding on to his chest, and the look on his face. I had never seen him so scared. I just told him I loved him and to stay here, that I couldn't loose him over and over. The last thing he said was "I love you, Pretty girl. You and our baby." He had said it so quietly nobody had heard him. But I did.

Then, like that, he was gone. What makes me feel worse is, he was playing for me. There was a scout who could have signed him that night and take him to the NBA and then we would have enough money for us to live on our own and raise Wyatt properly. He would also have made enough money to finally get Karen, the house she deserves.

Karen couldn't go through having a funeral. Too depressing and too hard. So, we decided to have a ceremony at the river court, where Lucas had realized he loved the game. Everyone was there. Everyone from the team and Skillz, Fergie, and Junk. So many people, people I would have never expected to see there. Like Dan. I don't think anyone had seen him, but I did. What shocked me even more was the fact that he looked sad. Not the smug look on his face, or the evil smirk he always wore. He looked truly and genuinely sad. I thought I had actually seen a tear fall from his eyes, but I couldn't swear to it. Everybody had been putting things down under the hoop. Flowers, or something that had been special to them and Lucas. It was so hard for Karen to handle. I just stood next to her, my arm around her, as she cried uncontrollably.

People made speeches, about how great Lucas was. Nathan, Haley, Whitey, just to name a few. Even Tim, made a speech. Then, everybody started to go home. At midnight, all that was left were Karen, Peyton, Nathan, Haley, and I, just standing there in silence. The river court had always been beautiful at night. The lights across the river always twinkling, the water always rushing, making soothing sounds. But not that night. That night it was quiet and the lights were gone.

I told my parents a day after the ceremony that I was pregnant. They said I had to get a abortion or get out. I said I couldn't I do that to my baby so they said get out. I later went over to Karen's and said that I was leaving town because my parents kicked me out. She offered to let me stay there but I had to turn her down though. I couldn't bring myself to tell her I was pregnant. Lucas and I were gonna tell her when we went back to his house the day he died.

_I was dressed inbarresment, _

_I was dressed in wine, _

_If you had a part of me _

_will you take your time? _

_Even if I come back _

_even if I die _

_Is there some idea _

_to replace my life _

_Like a father to impress _

_like a mothers morning dress _

_If I ever make a mess _

_I'll do anything for you. _

_I have called you a preacher _

_I have called you son _

_If you have a father _

_or if you haven't one _

_I'll do anything for you._

_I'll do anything for you _

_I'll do anything for you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_I did everything for you_

_I did everything for you_

_I did everything for you_

_I did everything for you_

_I did everything for you_

_I did everything for you_

_I did everything for you_

_I did everything for you_

I've turned off the treadmill and I'm balling now. I hate that he isn't here to make everything better. I hate that he isn't here for me or for Wyatt or for Karen or anyone that loved him. And what I really hate is how he can no longer do what he loves. Just play ball. And I hate that I feel this way and I hate how I feel this is my fault and I hate how he is making me cry when he promised he never would.

"Damn it Lucas!" I fall to the floor crying and shaking. Peyton comes up and pulls me into a hug.

"Shh... It'll get better Brooke."Peyton whispers to me.

"He swore to me he was taking his medication Peyton. He swore he would never leave me!" It's getting hard to breathe now. I'm crying so hard that I honestly think I could stop breathing.

"I know, I know" Peyton says as she rocks me back and forth.

_What have I become_

_My sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know_

_Ges away in the end_

This is normal now. Me, crying at night and Peyton comforting me. I never cry infront of Wyatt though, no matter how much I want to. Everytime I look at him I see Lucas. From his blonde hair to the little half smile that he get's when he knows I'm home from work. I want to cry but I can't. I have to be strong for Wyatt.

I tell Peyton that I'm okay now, and we get up off the floor. I thank her, just like always and tell her I'm going to shower and go to bed.

I turn the shower on hot. The hottest it can go. As I step in it stings, but I hope that the stinging will take the pain focused on Lucas away. I know it wont, but it's nice to pretend for a while that it will. I sit down in the tub and let the hot water fall over me like rain and turn me red. I start to cry again, knowing now that Peyton wont come in and comfort me. That I can just cry. Don't get me wrong, having Peyton there is nice, but I have to cry alone sometimes. I can't have her telling me all the time that it will be okay because I know it wont be. Life isn't going to get better, and that emptiness in me will stay there forever.

I grab my razor and slide it across my thigh, not in a shaving motion, but in a hurtful motion. I do it quickly and then drop the razor. Blood appears, and slowly blends in with my red skin.

_I hurt myself today_

_to see if I still feel_

_I focus on the pain_

_The only thing that's real_

I try to consentrate on the pain in my thigh, but it slowly fades. My body becoming numb to it. And then I start to remember Lucas. The pain that he still brings to me.

_The needle tears a hole_

_The old farmiliar sting_

_Try to kill it all away_

_But I remember everything_

I shut my eyes hoping to make it go away. Make him go away. Make this numbness in me go away. But all I see is him. His smile. His voice. His smirk. The way his brow wrinkled when I brought up some crazy thing to do. How happy he looked when he saw the ultrasound for the first time. And finally the scared look on his face before he died.

_What have I become_

_My sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know_

_Goes away in the end_

_And you could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

I have to get out now. I wash away the blood and stand up and turn off the water. I wrap myself in my towel and get out. I go and sit infront of my mirror and study myself. My body is red, but slowly fading. My hair wet and limp, still dripping. I look nothing like I used to. Not Lucas's "Pretty Girl" or his "Cheery". I look sad, and lonely. And that makes me feel better a little bit. Like I was never that person. Like Lucas never called me those things and that there was no need to be numb. And then I hear Wyatt whine on the monitor. I look down at my vanity. Scissors. I've thought abotu it many times. Everything would go away. The pain. The numbness. The empyness that I feel.. All the memories. That look on his face before he died.

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

I walk into Wyatt's room and go over to him. He looks up at me and I can't believe that I thought about leaving him. I could never leave him. I pick him up and carry him into my room and lay him on the bed. I change quickly into my pajamas and lay down next to him. I look him straight in the eye and he begins to laugh. He grabs my hair and starts playing with it and I realize I'm not going to sleep anytime soon. When he finally does fall asleep, I go and put him back into his crib. I go back into the living room and discover it's only 9:30. Peyton is sitting on the couch, a sleeping Jake next to her.

"Are you okay?" She asks, really meaning it.

I nod my head 'yes' knowing it's a lie. I'm not okay, far from it.

_I wear this crown of thorns_

_Upon my liar's chair_

I sit on the chair next to the couch, trying to watch the tv. But all I can think about is my first date with Lucas. How I told him that I called squirells squirllers up until the 4th grade and how I later talked him into getting a tatoo.

"Brooke, can you-?" Peyton asks. I look over to her and tell her of course I can watch Jenny tommarow. She smiles and re-foucuses on the tv.

_Full of broken thoughts_

_I cannot repair_

_beneath the stains of time_

_The feelings disappear_

I look at Peyton and realize how much she's changed from the tourtured artist cheerleader she was in high school. For one thing, she was happy. She had her Jake and she had her Jenny. She was taking college courses that she loved and had gotten some of her pictures put up oin a small art gallery downtown.

_You are someone else_

_I am still right here_

_What have I become_

_My sweetest friend_

I go to sleep only to wake up. Morning comes too soon. Then again, my mornings start at 6 now. I put on a smile and walk into Wyatt's room where he is trying to climb out of his crib. I go into the living room where Jenny is watching cartoons and Peyton is grabbing her coat. She kisses Jenny on the head and waves bye to me and Wyatt as she leaves.

_Everyone I know_

_Goes away in the end_

_And you could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

I go over and pour cereal for Jenny, Wyatt and I, filling only mine and Jenny's with milk. Instead, I fill Wyatt's bottle with milk and hand it to him. I set him down and he goes over and watches tv with Jenny.

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

As I watch Wyatt eat I remeber a night I haven't thought about since before Lucas died. The night he forgave me.

I strung him around for so long with the 'non-exclusive' crap. Then he saw me with Chris Keller and it went to hell. Yet, he forgave me. He was able to put it all behind us, and say I forgive you, and I love you. I remember the night, that he stood in the rain and listed the reasons he loved me. And how that night we went back to my apartment and made love, not just sex. At that moment it was so much more. I realize now, that is probably the night we concived Wyatt. I remember the time we spent at the cabin, just the 2 of us, in front of the fire, or in the big chair, or on the porch.

I find myself smiling my real dimple smile now. I haven't smiled this smile in a long time. Peyton rushes back in and looks at me. She smiles, knowing what I'm remembering.

"I think it's going to be a better day today." I say to her as she grabs her keys.

"I think so too." She says before she before she leaves.

I don't feel quite as numb now. I feel better, not like I was, but better than what I've been. Before I know it, it's night again and time to put Wyatt to bed.

_If I could start again_

And after I sing to him, I tell him a story tonight

_A million miles away_

I tell him about the night that his Daddy forgave his Mommy

_I would keep myself_

How Daddy could say anything, and Mommy would know it would all be okay in the end.

_I would find a way_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OKay, so I decided to continue the story. I'm not really happy with this chapter, but hopefully you'll llike it more. .It's kinda a filler chapter. Also the flashback is in italics. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER- I own nothing :( 

Today when I was shopping with Wyatt I saw them. What they were doing in a grocery store in Savannah, I have no idea, but there they were. My parents. The people that told me to abort my child. God, I hope they don't see me. Please don't let them see me.

"Brooke?" my father says. Of course, Wyatt turns to see who it is calling my name and he gets a confused look on his face. I just continue to push the cart, grabbing the ice cream that Peyton asked for, hoping they'll think it's someone else, not their "daughter". I honestly don't know why they are even calling me. It's not like they want anything to do with me. They didn't when I lived in their home and they didn't when they kicked me out.

Crap, they are walking over now. Wyatt keeps staring at them.

"Wyatt, honey look at Mommy." I say. He turns and looks at me for a second and then looks back at my parents. Of course, because Mommy can't keep him entertained for more than 2 seconds.

"Brooke, will you look at us?"my father says as he grabs my arm. I stop now, and turn around to look him in the face.

"What do you want?" I say coldly.

"We thought that was you." my father states simply, my mother stepping next to him, looking terrified. Of course she is. This is probably the first time she has ever been in a grocery store.

"This place is disgusting... they'll let anything in here." my mother said looking at Wyatt. I can't believe them.

"Look, I don't know why you are here or why the hell you feel the need to talk to me, but I don't need it right now. I have to finish shopping and get home, so if you'll just excuse me." I say starting to walk away.

"Brooke, stop being such a bitch and talk to us. We're your parents." my father said, standing in the same spot.

I turn around and look him straight in the eye. "Okay, A) You have no right to call me a bitch. B) Parents? Do you mean the parents that ignored me for the first 17 and a half years of my life or the parents that kicked me out when they found out I was pregnant? Did you honestly think before you started calling my name? The last time I saw you you told me to abort my son! Did you really think I was going to be happy when I saw you?" I'm trying not to yell, not to make a scene or scare Wyatt. My parents are just standing there speechless. My father trying to think of something to say.

"Mama.." Wyatt says tugging on my shirt. I turn back to him and smile, assure him that everything is okay.

"So you kept it?" my mother said staring at Wyatt again.

"No, this is some kid I found in a dumpster! Of course I kept my son! Now will you just leave me alone!" I say, storming off now. As soon as I round the corner, I feel like crying. The nerve they have to ask me if I kept "it". He was right there! I hate how they act like nothing is wrong. They have **always** acted like nothing was wrong, and if it were to big for them to handle, then they would get angry behind closed doors and fix it. No matter what.

As I'm getting Wyatt into his car seat my cell phone rings.

"Hello?" I say, struggling with Wyatt who is trying to get out.

"Brooke, I think I should give you a heads up before you come home." Peyton says cautiously

"What? That my parents are back in town? Cause I've already run into them. Wyatt, sit down!" I say as I finally buckle Wyatt in.

"Your parents are here! Why the hell are they in Savannah?" Peyton asks, worried.

"I don't know! But they are already pissing me off! My mother kept calling Wyatt 'it'. Wait. That's not your heads up?" I say as I pull out of the parking space and heads towards the house.

"No. Some people are here to see you. People that aren't your parents." Peyton says. I could tell she was choosing her words carefully.

"So am I going to get mad when I see these people? You wouldn't have called if you thought I was going to be happy seeing these people. And by the way, who the hell are these people?" I say getting slightly ticked off.

"Well, I honestly don't know how your going to react. That's why I called ahead of time." Peyton says.

"Who the hell is at the house Peyton?" I say. I'm about 6 blocks from the house.

"Nathan and Haley."

Nathan and Haley. I haven't seen them since the night of Lucas's ceremony. God, they didn't even know I had been pregnant. I was going to tell Haley, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew she would take it really hard. She had been so close to Lucas. The more I think about it, the more I have no idea why I chose to go to Peyton. We hadn't even been on speaking terms. I guess I went to her because she knew what it felt like. To loose someone so close and dear to you before. For Haley and me, it was new. Haley was trying to cope with the loss of Lucas who had been like a brother. Me, the loss of the love of my life. But Peyton. Peyton lost someone she truly cared about, but she had also lost not one, but two mothers. I don't know what I would do if I had lost so many people I have loved.

I still remember the night I told Peyton. It had been a day or two after Lucas died. It had to have been at least 1 in the morning. I had been crying all day. I had slept in my car, seeing as my parents had kicked me out. I had paused at her front door though. I wasn't sure if I should tell her, or even if I should just walk in. But, she had caught me before I could even think about what to do. _She opened the door with a small smile, but I could tell she had been crying too. That's when I just broke down. We went inside and sat down on her couch._

"I can't do this Peyton. I can't live without him. It's too hard. He has barely been gone 5 days Peyton. How am I supposed to live the rest of my life feeling like this?" I said quietly as we cried.

"I don't know Brooke. I don't know." Peyton said.

"I can't stay here Peyton. It's too hard. I can't walk around this town without remembering him. And as much as I love him, remembering him hurts. It hurts so much." I said, pulling out of our hug.

"I know it's hard Brooke. But it'll get better. I miss him too" Peyton said, looking me straight in the eye.

"No, it wont Peyton. It's not going to get better! It might for you, but it wont for me!" I say, trying to yell but do to my tears, it barely came out audible.

"Brooke, I loved him too. It will get better." Peyton said defensively

"I know you loved him Peyton, but it's different with me!" I said, getting slightly angry.

"How is it different Brooke! That he loved you back?" She was mad.

"Because you wont have to live everyday looking at.." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Looking at what Brooke? What aren't you telling me?" Peyton said.

"Looking at his baby." I had said, so quietly I was almost sure she hadn't heard me.

"What?"Peyton said guiltily.

"I'm... I'm..." I tried to say. I couldn't get it out, I just cried even more. She pulled me into a hug saying how sorry she was. For everything. For ruining mine and Lucas's relationship. For yelling at me. For the fact that I had to go through this without him.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. When we had both calmed down, we went to bed and the next morning we began discussing what to do. As we were trying to figure it out, Jake came over. He had come in for the ceremony with Jenny. Later it was decided that we would move to Savannah with Jake. And the rest, is history. We neevr told anyone where we were going, just that we were leaving.

"Brooke? Are you still there?" Peyton worried on the phone.

"Um, yeah. I'm almost home." God, this was going to be so hard. "Do they know?"

"No. I figured you should tell them. I mean, he is their nephew." Peyton said.

"Right. God, how did they know we were here?" I wondered aloud.

"It's not that hard to put together Brooke. We both leave town. Who do we know that lives out of town? Jake." Peyton said. I could tell she was stressing about this.

"Alright. I'm in the driveway. I'll see you in a sec." I say as I hang up my cell phone.

"Mama..." Wyatt said, already trying to get out of his carseat. I get out of the car and unbuckle him.

"Let's just let you tell them about you all by yourself. Come on baby." I say as I opent he front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all, I've had this done for a little bit but fanfic was being mean and no letting me upload. this i think is going to be mi last super depressing chapter, its bringing me down a little lol. so enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I own nothing :( 

"Brooke!" Haley said standing up from her position on the couch. She sounds so cheery. "O my gosh." Her voice isn't as happy now. Her eyes are completely focused on Wyatt. Of course that was her reaction. I had expected it.

"Oh my gosh." Haley said one more time as she sits back down on the couch, still looking at Wyatt. Of course she kept saying this. She was overwhelmed. Wyatt was the spitting image of Lucas except he got my dimpled smile. That was really the only way anyone could tell he was mine.

"Hey Tutor wife." I say quietly.

"So, this is awkward" Peyton says appearing from the kitchen. I set Wyatt down and he goes over and starts playing with his toys that are just a few feet from Haley.

I go over and sit down across from Haley. I look over at her, trying to keep my head down. But, I can still see the tears in her eyes. This is why I didn't tell her. I can't stand to see her cry. Even after almost 2 years, she is crying. She took it just about as hard as I did. God, I hate to see her like this. Haley is usually so strong until it comes to Lucas or Nathan. Then she falls to pieces.

"I'm so sorry Haley. I should have told you." I say guiltily. Tears are forming in my eyes now. But I have to push them back. I can't let Wyatt see me cry.

Peyton walks over to Wyatt. "Come on bud. Let's let your Mom and Aunt Haley talk." She walks into the back room. I hear the door shut and then I look up at Haley who is freely crying now.

"Brooke, you shouldn't be sorry. It's... it's just hard." she says wiping away her tears.

"No, I should have told you. Your his Aunt. You should have been there. I just couldn't get over the pain." I say, tears slowly streaming down my face now. "I wanted to tell you Haley I swear."

Haley is sitting next to me now, her arms wrapped around me. No. This isn't right. This is how Peyton used to hug me up until a week ago when I would have my nightly cries. I cant be like this. I need to be stronger.

I pull away from Haley. "I'm sorry Haley. I can't be in this position again when I just got out of it. I have been crying just about every night since he died and that's how Peyton would hug me until I stopped. It's been a week since I've been in that position and I don't want to go back to it." I say trying not to hurt her feelings. Besides, she shouldn't be comforting me. She lost her brother.

Haley nods. "Who else knows?" she asks after a few minutes have passed.

"Well, Peyton, Jake, Jenny, my parents, and you." I say quietly. "We were going to tell you Haley."

"He knew?" she asks gently. I just nod my head.

"_Broody, we need to talk." I said as entered his bedroom._

"_I know." he said simply. The look on his faced begged to differ. He looked scared._

"_I'm sorry." I said flatly. He came up and pulled me into a hug. He kissed the top of my head._

"_It'll be okay Brooke."_

"_How did you know?" I asked quietly._

"_I found your purse." he said._

"_What?" I asked as I pulled out of the hug._

"_Your purse with the pregnancy test in it. That was your purse right?" He worried._

" _Why would I take a pregnancy test to a wedding?" I said confused._

"_So, who's purse was-" he began to say._

"_Does it honestly matter right now?" I said pulling him close to me again. _

"_No, it doesn't." he said as he wrapped his arms around me tight._

_We stayed like that for a while. When we finally pulled out of the hug I showed him the ultrasound I had already had. He had gone from so scared to so happy in an instant._

"_Are you scared Brooke?" he asked after staring at the ultrasound._

"_Terrified. You?" I asked, taking the ultra sound from him and going over to his mirror where I tucked it in the corner._

" _Same. Is it wrong for me to be a little excited about this?" he said smiling._

"_Of course not." I said going back to him and sitting in his lap. "God, how are we going to tell your mom?"_

"_Well, we can just wait and see if she notices the ultrasound in my mirror." he said with a laugh._

"_Oh no. Your mom is not going to find out like that." I said as I grabbed the ultrasound from the mirror and handed it to him._

"_We'll tell her when your ready." he said taking the ultrasound._

"_How 'bout next week after the game?" I said lying down on the bed._

"_Perfect." he said as he began to lay down next to me. But, with in a second I was up and rushing towards the bathroom._

"We were going to tell everyone after the game." I say wiping away the tears. Haley just nods, processing everything.

Then Nathan and Jake walk in.

"What's going on?" Nathan asks, looking at his wife who is still crying a little.

"I'm just gonna..." Jake says as he slips down the hall.

"Well, Brooke has just informed me that..." Haley tries to say. It's too hard. I know it is. I couldn't even say that I was pregnant until I was 5 months.

"That I... Luke and I..." I try to say. There really wasn't a great way to say this. No right way. Then, as if on cue, Wyatt comes walking out of the back bedroom.

"Mama..." he says begging to be picked up. I pick him up and he holds on to me for dear life.

"Dear god. It's like a mini Luke." Nathan says simply staring at Wyatt.

"Nathan, meet your nephew." I say gently, walking over to him. "It's okay baby. He's not going to hurt you." I say to Wyatt.

Nathan smiles at Wyatt, obviously taking this much better than Haley did. "Hey there bud." Nathan says as he tries to tickle Wyatt underneath his neck. Wyatt giggles,smiling his dimpled smile now Wyatt begs for Nathan to take him, and Nathan has no objection. He goes with Wyatt over to Haley whose tears have now dried. They look so happy. All three of them. I would give so much to have that with Luke.

Today was just too much to take. It was hard to avoid the topic of Luke. Of course it was. He was what brought us all together in the first place. Ya know, I honestly thought that I was finally moving on. Moving past the pain. And I kept telling Peyton and Jake all week that I was getting better. But, truth be told, it ended today.

I had been so happy remembering all these moments I had with Luke. But soon after that, I was back from my one week stay on Memory Lane. Back to Reality Road which was where I lived, and where all the hurt was. It hit me tonight that I wouldn't have anymore happy moments with Luke. I wouldn't have **any** moments with Luke. That he wasn't there when Wyatt was born. A day that should have been one of our happiest. And with Luke, I knew everything would be okay in the end. But Luke isn't here now. Now I have no guarantee. Not the certainty I had when I was with Luke.

"_Okay, since he is down I'm going to shower and try and get some sleep." I said as I shut the door to Wyatt's room._

_It had taken Jake, Peyton and I 5 hours to finally get Wyatt to sleep. He had an ear infection and it was killing him. I had gotten into the shower and began shaving. I started thinking about Luke and I realized something. It would be one year next week. One year since Luke died. I snapped out of my realization when I cut myself shaving._

"_Shit." I said as I dropped my razor, squeezing my leg, trying to get the pain to stop. When it finally did, 5 minutes later, the pain that Luke brought me was back. I wanted the pain from my cut to come back more than anything. Anything to take away the heartache I felt. So, I sat down in the tub, grabbed my razor and sliced myself on my thigh where I knew no one could see._

And here I am. In the same position I was almost 2 years ago, crying.

**Because I keep doing this to myself.**

**Because Lucas is gone.**

**Because there are so many people I should have told that I was pregnant.**

**Because I jipped Nathan and Haley out of their nephew's first year of life.**

**Because Karen doesn't even know she has a grandson from the son she lost.**

**Because my parents don't care.**

**Because I feel like my parents when I do this. Selfish.**

**Because I could have had another baby with Lucas had I said 'No' to my parents when they took me to get an abortion.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all. Fanfiction has been super mean to me lately so it might be a while till the next chapter gets up. it's just a matter of when my friend uploads it for me, and I also want to thank her because with out her you wouldn't have gotten this chapter or Chapter 3 (THANK YOU SAMANTHA!). SO, I am really proud of this chapter, and I promise the next chapter will be fantastic, losts of twists in the next one. So most of the italics are flashbacks except for the one which is a note from Peyton, you'll know which one it is when you get there. SO withough further ado, the story. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing :( 

"_I can not believe you let this happen! You are sixteen years old! You sure as hell can not raise a baby! This will ruin yours and that boy's life! Peyton would agree with me on this Brooke. I can't believe you thought about doing this! God, imagine what would happen if your father's business associates found out! You know how they think a strong family image is important!" Brooke's mom rambled at Brooke as she parked the car._

_"Like I fucking care if Peyton would agree." Brooke said under her breath. She was still mad at her because of the incident and she didn't plan on doing anything to change that anytime soon._

_Truth be told, she knew her parents were right about this. There was no way that she could raise a baby at 16. But she felt so wrong about getting an abortion. And, even though she was really mad at Lucas, he was a good guy most of the time, except for that stupid cheating crap. Plus, she still loved him. She couldn't just turn those feelings off._

_ When her mom burst into her room the other night, Brooke's ultrasound in hand, screaming that she wasn't going to do this to her, she was going to get an abortion, she shouted back no. She didn't even think about it. She knew she didn't want an abortion and that she was going to have a baby and raise it better than her parents 'raised' her. But her mom didn't want to hear any of it. Asked her if 'that boy' knew and all she could do was nod. So, she told Brooke to making something up so he'd think there was no baby and they'd take care of it tomorrow._

_So that night, she told Lucas she lied. That she wasn't pregnant. And then there she was. Lying on that table in that cold room, waiting for the doctor come in and vaccum out her child. And then, that night, she lied on her bed in her room, where only the night before she had laid there pregnant. Now, she laid there, empty. Alone, again._

"Brooke." Jake said shaking Brooke gently. "Brooke wake up."

"What? What's wrong? Is it Wyatt?" Brooke answered immediately in mother mode.

"Brooke you were crying in your sleep." Jake said softly. "Again."

This shocks Brooke. Not because she doesn't think that she would cry in her sleep but because she hadn't realized it when she woke up. How her voice had cracked and she had sniffled a bit. She put her hand up to her cheek to feel how wet it was, making sure that it was true.

"What do you mean again?" Brooke asked. She had woke up to herself crying before but she thought nobody had ever heard her.

"Brooke, we hear it." He said quietly., his head down. "And it kills her not to come in here and comfort you."

Brooke knows who he is talking about. Her best friend. The one who has comforted her before.

"Why doesn't she come in?" Brooke asks. This whole We-can-really-hear-you-cry-yourself-to-sleep thing fascinating her slightly.

"Because I know it wont help. I know that sometimes you just need to cry. Let it all out. But I know it kills her Brooke. To just lie there and listen to you crying knowing that she can't take the hurt away. She wants to make it all better for the one person who made her feel better when her mom died, or when I left her." Jake said, quietly, looking Brooke straight in the eye.

Brooke just sat there. Taking it all in. Not realizing how her hurting was effecting people she loved.

"Why come in tonight? Why you?" Brooke asked quietly, using the sheet to dry her cheeks.

"You were crying really hard tonight Brooke. I made Peyton wait an hour before I would let her come in here. But, 30 minutes later she couldn't take it. And she started crying, saying this time it was different. That you really needed her this time. So, I came in here to check on you, leaving her to calm down a bit. Knowing that it'd just hurt her even more to actually see you crying." Jake said looking back at the door when he finished speaking.

Brooke couldn't believe this. Peyton didn't cry. She hadn't seen her cry since the night she ended up on her door step, almost in tears herself. Peyton only cried if she felt completely and utterly helpless.

"You okay?" Jake asked after a few moments passed.

"Yeah." Brooke nods. "Tell Peyton I'm fine and we'll talk in the morning." Brooke said with a small smile.

With a smile Jake leaves, closing the door behind him.

Brooke wakes up the next morning and looks over at her clock.

It's noon.

"Jesus!" Brooke shouts as she jumps out of bed and runs into Wyatt's room.

Her mind was racing. She hadn't heard Wyatt since she had checked on him at 4. She runs over and looks in his crib but instead of finding her son, she finds a note

_Calm down. Wyatt is fine. Everything is fine. Jake and Nathan are playing ball and Haley and I took Jenny and Wyatt to the park. You were finally sleeping better and you haven't had time to yourself in a while. Be back around 1 with lunch. Relax! And enjoy your time alone! Call if you need **ANYTHING**!_

_-Peyton_

Brooke calms down and even chuckles to herself a little. It's funny how she needed to be told to relax now. 3 years ago Brooke did anything and everything for her, which usually entailed shopping, which relaxed her. Now, relax was a foreign concept to her. Brooke sighs and walks into the living room debating on what to do next.

She turns around, deciding to take a quick shower before doing anything. She gets into the shower and begins washing herself but then stops and looks at her thigh.

Most of the scars have faded except one. The deepest one. The one that hurt the most and brought back too many hurtful memories that she hated Lucas when she had done it. That scar was always going to be there. Always remind her of what she has done. How selfish she was. Thinking always about her hurt instead of putting all her focus in her son. Wrapping herself in her issues instead of focussing on being a mom. One better than her own. The way Lucas would have wanted it. And she knew that in the summer she would have to explain it, but that was a bit off, she'd deal with that then. Until then no one would know that she hurt herself so badly.

When she was done with her shower she went out into the living room and turned on the tv. Of course nothing is on so she settled on an informercial and then let her eyes roam the entertainment center.

All the pictures of Peyton and Jake and Jenny. Her and Wyatt. All of them together. Nathan and Haley. One of Deb and Karen. And of course, the one of her and Lucas. The picture she loves so much because they weren't looking at the camera, they were looking at each other.

Brooke sighs and looks over the books, but then stops when she sees the big box at the bottom. She gets up and slides it out from its place. She opens it and its filled with photo albums and loose pictures. She takes the first one out and opens it.

It's Peyton's. Pictures of her Larry, and Anna. Brooke turns a couple of pages and there are a few with Brooke in them. One of all of them. Peyton, Larry, Anna, and Brooke. All of them in front of Peyton's grandma's cabin, in the snow. Anna had made sure that Brooke came, not wanting her to be alone the day after Christmas. It was during second grade. The last Christmas they ever spent with her.

"_Brooke, Peyton. Breakfast is ready." Anna said softly, rubbing the girls backs to wake them up._

_The girls got out of bed, slid on their slippers and walked downstairs, Anna following. They went into the kitchen and hoisted themselves up on the bar stools in front of the island._

_"Pancakes?" Peyton asked excitedly._

_"With chocolate chips?" Brooke chimed._

_"Of course." Anna said with a smile, putting plates in front of the girls. "When you girls are done go get dressed in your snow suits. We're going sledding today!"_

_"Yay!"_

_The rest of the day was spent outside, just having fun in the snow._

Brooke smiles sadly as she turns a few more pages, Anna gone from all the pictures.

She set that album aside, picking the next one up. It's from high school.

She looks through it, smiling. Her and Peyton mostly. A couple of pictures from parties. A picture of Peyton and her in their cheerleading uniforms from when they first joined the squad.

"Things were much simpler then." Peyton said as she leaned against the door frame, Jenny running past her into the living room and plopping herself down on the couch.

Brooke turns around, surprised at how quickly she lost track of the time.

"Hey. I didn't realize how late it was."

"Did you enjoy your day off?" Peyton asked, joining Brooke on the floor.

"I guess considering I slept through most of it." Brooke laughs.

"I'm just glad you were actually sleeping, and just sleeping." Peyton said with a smile.

"Me too." Brooke sighed. "Peyton, I had no idea that-"

"It's okay Brooke." Peyton said, cutting Brooke off.

"But I don't think you do. I had no idea that me hurting was hurting you."

"What do you expect Brooke? You have always been my best friend, even at times when I didn't deserve you. And I've always been and always will be here for you. I can't stand to hear you cry Brooke. But what hurts even more is that I know I can't do anything to make that hurt go away."

"I never, ever wanted you to feel like that Peyton. I hoped that you never would. It's how I felt when your mom died. I would hear you sobbing in your room with the door locked and I knew that I couldn't do a thing. It's a horrible feeling and I wish I wasn't causing it."

"But then I got better. And so will you." Peyton said pulling Brooke in for a side hug.

"Thanks P. Sawyer."

"Anytime B. Davis."

"Momma!" Wyatt yelled as he runs to Brooke. "Toy!" he says, holding up a small happy meal toy fro Brooke to see.

"Wow! That's cool huh? Aunt Haley and Aunt Peyton get you McDonald's?" Brooke said pulling her son close.

Haley comes in to the living room, tons of bags in her hands.

"I thought you guys went to the park?" Brooke asked.

"Well, we did then we went to Toys R Us. Nathan and I don't get to see Jenny often and we need to start spoiling our perfect nephew now!" Haley said with a laugh.

As Haley sets down the bags, the doorbell rings. Brooke starts to get up but Haley motions for her to sit down. "I'll get it."

"Who could that be?" Peyton wonders aloud as she brings one of the bags over to Brooke and Wyatt. Brooke just shrugs, looking through the bag.

"Wow! Did Aunt Haley get you a basketball?" Brooke asked taking a small basketball out of the bag.

"Yeah!" Wyatt said as he dropped the happy meal toy, and grabbed the basketball from Brooke.

"Definatly got that Scott gene didn't he?" Peyton said smiling at Wyatt.

"Oh yeah." Brooke said quietly as she watched Wyatt try and dribble the ball on the carpet.

"Um, Brooke?" Haley asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Haley? Who was at the door?"

"It's your parents."


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing :(

A/N: Hey all, so if you haven't noticed, I switched to 3rd person, hope that everyone is okay with that, it's just easier for me to write this way! I really like this chapter except the end, but thats okay, as long as you guys like it. So, thanks again to Samantha for uploading this for me! and remember reviews are VERY MUCH appreciated, and infact, will get chapters up quicker lol. so, without further ado, the story:

"Why the hell are they here!" Peyton exclaimed getting up. "Did you shut the door on them?"

"Yes, but they are still out there."

"Do you want us to get rid of them?" Peyton asked Brooke, getting ready to go to the door.

"No, I'm going to have to deal with them eventually. I'd rather push them out of my life now."

"So..." Haley said motioning towards the door.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but, let them in." Brooke said standing up and grabbing Wyatt.

Haley nodded and disappeared back towards the door.

"Are you sure about this?" Peyton asked as she grabbed Jenny.

"Yeah. I'm gonna put these bags in the kids' rooms'." Brooke said, grabbing the bags and and quickly disappearing down the hallway, Wyatt still on her hip.

"Brookie!" Mrs. Davis yelled as she entered the living room. "Peyton! How lovely it is to see you again!" she notices Jenny in Peyton's arms. "Dear lord, she had one before it that we didn't know about?"

Peyton gives her a 'Are you really that stupid?' look. "No, Jenny is mine." Peyton loved calling Jenny hers even though biologically she wasn't.

"Oh, such a shame."

"She looks older than Brookie's too." Mr. Davis said as he entered the room, Haley coming in after him.

"And here we thought it happened to Brookie first." Mrs. Davis said smugly.

"Okay, you are in MY house. You don't get to come in here and start bashing me in your hoity-toity way. Yes, Jenny is older than **Wyatt**. And biologically, I'm not Jenny's mom. But I can tell you right now that I'm more of a mom to Jenny than you **ever** were to Brooke!" Peyton said angrily.

"Thanks Peyton, but I can handle my parents from here." Brooke said as she came back into the room, Wyatt firmly attached to her hip.

"What do you guys want?

"Well, Brookie, we think it's high time-" Mr. Davis began to say before Brooke cut him off.

"Okay, no. Don't even TRY and pull that 'We think we should try and be an actual family' crap because I know that is not why you are here. Because if it were, then you wouldn't keep referring to my son as 'it'." Brooke said as she set Wyatt down.

"Brookie, will you just listen-" Mrs. Davis said calmly.

"No!" Brooke yelled as she walked over to the box full of pictures she had been looking through and grabbed Peyton's album.

"Brooke what are you doing?" Peyton asked.

"I'm just gonna grab the kids and let the 4 of you chat." Haley said quietly, grabbing Jenny and Wyatt and headed towards the back bedrooms.

"Brookie?" Mr. Davis asked as Brooke found the picture, the one of her Peyton, Larry, and Anna. The picture she had been looking for.

"You see this picture?" Brooke asked, showing her parents the picture.

"What about it?" Mrs. Davis asked, annoyed.

"What does it look like to you?" Brooke asked.

"You, Peyton, and her parents." Mrs. Davis said, clearly not seeing the point.

"Yes. Me, with my FAMILY, the 27th of December."

"It looks like a happy family." Mr. Davis mumbled.

"Sure does doesn't it?" Brooke said putting the picture back in the album. "And you see those pictures on the entertainment center? Those people are my family."

"She doesn't need you. She never has." Peyton said standing next to Brooke.

"It's funny. You always say how much that boy loved you, but he isn't here is he? He isn't in those pictures of you and it. Just the one of the both of you in high school. I told you he'd never stick around Brookie." Mrs. Davis said with a smirk.

Brooke felt as if she'd just been stabbed. Her knees gave out and she leaned in to Peyton, who immediately grabbed her.

"You stupid bitch! Are you that fucking cruel to do that to your own daughter!" Peyton yelled, ready to rip Mrs. Davis hair out. But she just stayed by Brooke, by now, had fallen to her knees.

"So, she's still in love with him despite the fact that he left her." Mr. Davis said.

"He didn't leave her!" Peyton yelled as she went down to Brooke's level. "Brooke, listen to me, your parents are assholes. They don't know what they are talking about. You know Lucas wouldn't have left you."

"But he did, didn't he?" Mrs. Davis said.

"Haley!" Peyton yelled. Haley appeared from the back rooms and immediately went to Brooke's side.

"Take her back." Peyton said, helping Brooke up, who now had tears streaming down her face.

"No." Brooke mumbled as she got to her feet.

"Brooke." Haley tried.

"No!" Brooke said more sternly. She walked over to her mother slowly, tears still streaming down her cheeks. When she reached her mother, she slapped the smirk right off her face. Her mother, shocked, put her had on her face, still trying to process what just happened.

Brooke then walked over to her father and kicked him in his bad leg.

"What in God's name has gotten in to you!" Mr. Davis yelled, grabbing his leg.

"The reason Lucas isn't here is because he died." Brooke said quietly, the tears flooding down her face. Brooke turned and slowly walked into the back bedroom accompanied by Haley.

"I want you to get the hell out of my house, and I don't **EVER** want to see you near Brooke or anyone in this house **EVER** again! Or I will personally make your lives a living hell!" Peyton yelled. The Davis' just stood there. " I SAID GET THE HELL OUT!"

They slowly left, mumbling something that Peyton couldn't make out.

Later, after everything had calmed down and the boys came home, they all decided to just order pizza. Peyton and Nathan had gone out to get it while Jake, Brooke, and Haley stayed at home with the kids.

Brooke had been walking towards the kids room to grab a blanket from Wyatt's room, but stopped when she heard a noise from the bathroom. She stopped and leaned closer to the door.

_"Aww, poor baby." Lucas said as he came up behind Brooke, who was hunched over the toilet in his house. Tears were streaming down her face as the dinner they just ate was coming back up. He grabbed her hair and held it out of the way as he rubbed her back._

_When Brooke was finally done, Lucas pulled her in for a big hug._

_"This sucks Luke." Brooke said as her tears were starting to stop._

_"I know, but it'll be over soon. Just be glad morning sickness doesn't last the full 9 months." Lucas said, laughing._

_"Shut up Luke. You aren't the one who has to throw up for 4 freaking months." Brooke said as she pulled out of the hug and began brushing her teeth._

_Lucas just stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands resting on Brooke's belly._

_"You know it'll be worth it though. As soon as you hold him." Lucas said as he set his chin down on her shoulder._

_"Him? You think it's going to be a boy?" Brooke said as she finished brushing her teeth._

_"Yep."_

_"And what if it's a girl?" Brooke said as she put her hands over Luke's._

_"Then I'll be just as happy." _

_"Good." Brooke said, leaning into him and looking at them in the mirror._

_"I love you Brooke."_

_"I love you too Lucas."_

When she realized what she heard she tried the knob. Luckily it was unlocked.

She walked in to find a miserable Haley, hunched over the toilet, crying, and trying to hold back her hair as all her lunch was coming up.

"Oh, Haley." Brooke said sympathetically as she pulled back Haley's hair. Brooke kicked the door closed and reached over to lock it, still keeping Haley's hair back.

When Haley was finally done, Brooke let go of her hair and went and got an extra toothbrush from under the sink.

"Thanks." Haley said as Brooke handed her the toothbrush.

"So, how far along are you?" Brooke asked as she hoisted herself up on the counter.

"Vhat do youv mvean?" Haley asked while brushing her teeth.

"Haley, you can't lie to me about this. I have been in that exact position before, over that exact toilet."

_Jake walks past the bathroom door, on is way to grab his coat from his room. He stops when he hears Brooke in the bathroom, the door open slightly. He sighs and goes in, forgetting about his coat. He immediately grabs Brooke's hair and holds it back. This was the 3rd time this week he'd come home from work during his lunch break to find Brooke helplessly over the toilet._

_When Brooke was finally done, she slumped on to her knees. Not even bothering to get up._

_"I don't get it Jake. Just 2 weeks ago, I was in his house, and he was behind me holding my hair back. And now here I am, in your house, and your holding my hair back. It shouldn't be like this Jake. He should be here." Brooke said crying._

_Jake sighed and got down to Brooke's level, embracing her in a hug._

_"Why can't he be here Jake? What did he do to deserve what happened?" Brooke cried into Jake's chest._

"Your pregnant." Brooke said.

"I'm not pregnant." Haley said after she finished brushing her teeth.

"Haley, don't lie."

"Okay, fine. I **might **be pregnant."

"And you think this because?"

"Well, I'm late... really late, I keep having headaches, I can't fall asleep, and I keep throwing up everything I eat." Haley said, frustrated.

"Aww, Tutor-wife is going to be a Tutor-mom!" Brooke said as she clapped her hands.

"I don't know if this is necessarily a good thing Brooke."

"Why? Does Nathan not want kids?"

"It's not that it's just, we're going to be 20, Brooke. 20 year olds can't have babies."

"You do realize that you are talking to someone who had a baby at 18, in the house of someone who had a baby at 16?"

"I know Brooke." Haley sighed. "But I'm not like you or Peyton or Jake. I don't think I can do it. We aren't financially stable, and what about school? And work?"

"Haley, Jake had a baby at 16. Look at him now. He has a great job, a great daughter, and a great girlfriend. And for about the first couple months, he only had his parents. Okay, I did it. I left Tree Hill, any family I had, except Peyton and moved. Yet I still managed to get my high school diploma and get an okay job that helps me and Wyatt get by. And I did it with out Lucas." Brooke winced at the last part. It still hurt her to say that she didn't have Lucas. "Haley, you have a husband for crap's sake."

Haley sighed, looking down, realizing that she had it easier than most. "I'm sorry Brooke, it's just-" Haley said before Brooke interrupted her with a hug.

"I know. And I'm not saying it wont be scary or hard, but it is for every first time parent. And I know Nathan will be ecstatic when he finds out about the future little Scott. Oh my gosh you know what I just realized?" Brooke said excitedly. This was the first time she had been excited about something other than Wyatt since Luke died.

"What?"

"I'm going to be an Aunt!" Brooke shrieked.

"Brooke, I haven't even taken a test yet." Haley said as she went and sat on the edge of the tub.

"Haley, I'm not doctor, but I have been pregnant. I went through all of that. But, if you want to make sure..." Brooke said as she began to look under the sink for something.

"I need to take a test." Haley said as Brooke pulled out a pregnancy test box. "Why do you have a pregnancy test in your bathroom?"

"Peyton bought 2 last month. Luckily she only needed one." Brooke said as she tossed the test to Haley.

"Peyton is pregnant! Why'd she by 2?" Haley questioned as she stood up.

"No, but she thought she was. She bought 2 so that she could make sure she didn't get a false positive. But, she got a negative the first time around, so, no need for the other one." Brooke said as she walked over to the door. "So have fun, take the test, and don't mention the thing about Peyton to Jake."

"Brooke wait." Haley said as she grabbed her arm.

"What?" Brooke asked closing the door that she had opened a little.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Brooke asked.

"Everything. For setting me up with Nathan, for loving Lucas, for letting us see Wyatt." Haley said, tears forming in her eyes. "And this of course." Haley said waving the pregnancy test box around.

Brooke just nodded, smiling sadly. "When your done, move the test into my bathroom so Nathan doesn't see it."

Brooke walks into the living room where Jake is on the couch with Jenny and Wyatt, one on each side of him, burying their faces into Jake's sides.

"What in God's name are you watching that has 2 little kids' faces' are in your sides?" Brooke asked as she looks over at the tv. It's The Lion King. The scene where Mufasa dies. "Oh."

Brooke sits down on the couch next to Wyatt and rubs his back. Once he feels her hand on his back he immediately turns and latches on to Brooke.

"It's okay baby." Brooke says as she kisses him on his head.

"Where's Haley?" Jake asks once the scene was over.

"Bathroom." Brooke said simply as Wyatt looked back at the tv and slowly climbed off the couch.

"Is she sick?" he asked as Jenny slowly climbed off of him and went at sat down next to Wyatt who was now siting in front of the tv, staring in awe.

As Brooke was about to answer, Haley walks in, tears streaming down her face.

"Haley?" Jake asked concerned.

"It's okay... just remember what I told you." Brooke said calmly as she went over and embraced Haley in a hug.

"What is going on here?" Jake asked getting up and going to them.

"Haley is preggers." Brooke said rubbing Haley's back. Jake laughed a bit and Haley shot him a glare.

"Haley, if I had to choose someone who was destined to be a mom it would be you. You love kids."

"I am going to be 20 years old! People don't have a baby when they are 20!"

"They also don't get married at 16 Haley." Brooke said.

"Or leave on a concert." Jake added.

"Ug, you guys suck." Haley mumbled as she sat down on the couch.

"The mumble of defeat." Jake said with a laugh.

"It's okay Haley. You just hormonal. Cause, you wanna know something? Being pregnant is like have PMS on steroids." Brooke said with a laugh as she sat down next to Haley.

"Yeah, because that's LOADS of fun." Jake said under his breath.

"So, when are you telling Nathan?" Broke asked just as Nathan and Peyton walked through the front door.

"Tell Nathan what?" Nathan asked as he looked over at Haley and Brooke. "Haley have you been crying?"

"I guess now." Haley said under her breath. "Nathan, I have some... news."

"Should I be scared?" Nathan asked, setting the pizza box down.

"Um... I don't know." Haley said quietly.

Nathan looked past Haley at Brooke who shook her head no.

"Haley what is it?" Nathan asked.

"Well, I.. umm..." Haley tried to say. Nathan once again looked past Haley to Brooke who was now pointing over to where Jake was with Jenny and Wyatt. Nathan got a confused look on his face.

"What?" Haley asked, looking behind her at Brooke who quickly put her finger down and shrugged.

"Tell him Haley." Brooke said as she stood next to Haley, patting her on the back.

"I'm pre... I'm pre..." Haley tried to get out.

"Who took a pregnancy test?" Peyton asked as she came out from the back bedrooms, pregnancy test in hand.

Just then, it all clicked.

"Your pregnant?" Nathan asked Haley who just nodded and started crying again.

"Why are you crying Haley?" Nathan asked as he pulled her into a big hug.

"Because we are going to be 20 and have a baby." Haley said, still doubting her parenting skills.

"Haley we are gonna be fine." Nathan said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey all! OKay, the begining part of this chapter isn't really realistic but i liked it so i went with it lol. big things to come up in the next chapter and I hink im going to end it around chapter 10. Now there is somethign that contradicts what I wrote in a previous chapter but that's totally intentional. Definaley a lot more flashbacks in the next chapters and more of what Broke does when she's alone with Wyatt. remember reviews ALWAYS welcomed and encouraged! Thanks to Samantha for continuing to update my stor for me! So, without further ado, the story: 

_"Brooke, will you hurry up? We're going to be late." Lucas yelled as Brooke came prancing out of the bathroom_

_"I'm coming, I'm coming. Calm down. Where are we going anyway?" Brooke asked as they left Luke's house._

_"That's for me to know and you to find out." Lucas said with a smile._

_"Lucas... Why are we at my old house?" Brooke asked as he smiled at her._

_"This is where we are eating dinner tonight." He said as he got out of the car. He opened her door and helped her out._

_"We are eating dinner with the people that live in a house that I used to live in?" Brooke asked, obviously confused._

_"No, we are having dinner in the house you love. Just the 2 of us." Luke said as the reached the red door._

_"And the people would be where?" Brooke asked._

_"Out of town. They said that we could have dinner here after I explained how much you love this house." He said opening the door._

_"Lucas." Brooke said with a smile. "You did that for me?"_

_"Of course. I'd do anything for you."_

_**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.**_

_**I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need.**_

_"Now, come on. I want to eat dinner with the girl behind the red door." He said as he grabbed her hand and lead her in._

_"You know I love you right?" Brooke said as she sat down at the table._

_"Of course I do. I love you too." Lucas said as he sat down next to her._

_**I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do.**_

**"**_So, I want to talk to you about the baby, and well, us." Lucas said as they finished dinner._

_"Okay." Brooke said a little bit worried._

_"Brooke, I love you. I love you more than you could ever possibly know and I already love our baby. And you know that I would never do ANYTHING to hurt you again right?" Lucas said, taking brooke's hand in his._

_"I love you too Broody. But, where are you going with this?"_

_"Cheery, I just want to say how much I love you. I don't want you to doubt that again." Lucas said with a laugh._

_"Well, good." Brooke said smiling at him_

_"So, if my mom handles this news well, I want you to move in with us. I know it will be hard, seeing as my mom's pregnant too, but either way I want us to live together even if-"_

_**I will be strong I will be faithful 'cos I'm counting on A new beginning.**_

_**A reason for living. A deeper meaning.**_

_Lucas was cut off by Brooke's lips crashing into his. They share a long passionate kiss. When they pull out Lucas is smiling, Brooke on the other hand has tears in her eyes._

_"Baby, what's wrong?"_

_"God, these hormones are a bitch." She says as Lucas wipes away the tear that fell from her eyes. "You're too good to me Lucas."_

_"Nothing is too good for you Brooke. Now, if we are done with dinner it's time to take you to place number 2."_

_"We are going somewhere else?" Brooke asked as she got up._

_"Yep." Lucas said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Come on, let's go."_

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain.**_

_**I want to bathe with you in the sea.**_

_**I want to lay like this forever.**_

_**Until the sky falls down on me...**_

_"Lucas." Brooke said as Lucas parked the car._

_"You have a half an hour to grab anything you want." Brooke nodded and went into the baby store, looking at every little thing. Lucas came in looking at her while she looked at everything._

_"So," she said picking up a blue onesie, "You really think it's a boy?"_

_"Yep." He said as he came up behind her and put his hands on her slightly larger, but not noticeable belly. She smiled at this, and set the onesie down. She let her eyes roam over the whole store until her eyes landed on the back wall._

_"Lucas, look." she said pointing at the back wall._

_**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,**_

_**I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry...**_

_"It's perfect." He whispered into her ear as they walked over to the blanket._

_ It's checkered blue and white and fluffy on one side and on the other was blue silk._

_"Now, it's time for Whitey's gift for you." He said as he pulled her towards the counter._

_"Whitey knows?" Brooke asked as she held the blanket close._

_"I had to tell him why I missed every practice except 1 this week." As he pulled a box out from under the counter._

_"Because you were being the good boyfriend and holding back your girlfriend's hair while she was over the toilet throwing up and going with her to her doctor's appointment." she said as she smiled. She didn't mind that Whitey knew. They were going to tell him anyway, but it was nice having someone who already knew and was fine with it. Kind of gave her comfort. If Whitey was okay with it then Karen would react the same way. Or, at least Whitey would be able to ration with her._

_**The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.**_

_**That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of.**_

_**The highest power. In lonely hours. The tears devour you.**_

_He smiled handed her the box and she slowly opened it. She couldn't believe what she saw. It was a mini Raven's jersey, number 3, with SCOTT written on the back. She started crying, as she looked into the box finding a matching pair of basketball shorts._

_"So you told him we were having a boy?" Brooke said with a laugh as she wiped the tears away._

_"Yep. But he also got this incase I was wrong." Lucas said as he pulled out yet another box. Brooke opened it and this time found a mini Raven's cheerleading uniform in the box._

_"Lucas, this is so sweet. We have to let him name the baby or something." Brooke said with a laugh as Lucas pulled her into a hug._

_"Whatever you want Cheery." Lucas said as he kissed the top of her head._

_They ended up leaving the store with just the blanket, and the gifts from Whitey._

_"So, are we off to your house?" Brooke said as she got into the car, turning the heat up._

_"Yep. Unless you wanna..." Lucas said as she shook her head._

_Before they knew it they were in Luke's bed, taking each others clothes off. Lucas started kissing his way down Brooke's body, stopping once he got to her belly._

_"You're a boy right? See, I keep telling mommy that but she doesn't want to believe me." Lucas said to Brooke's belly._

_"And how is it that he is telling you all this stuff, yet when I ask him something I throw up?" Brooke says with a laugh._

_"Because he knows you still think he might be a girl, isn't that right?"Lucas said as he kissed Brooke's belly. _

_"I love you." he said with another kiss to the belly and then moved his way back up Brooke. "And I definatly love you." He said as he kissed Brooke, her hands creeping towards his pants._

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain,**_

_**I want to bathe with you in the sea.**_

_**I want to lay like this forever,**_

_**Until the sky falls down on me...**_

_"Broody?" Brooke asked as she drew circles on Luke's chest with her finger._

_"Cheery." Lucas responded as he stroked her hair._

_"Promise me something."_

_"Anything."_

_"Promise me you'll never leave me. Because this is how I went to spend the rest of my life. Here. With you, in your arms." Brooke said as she lifted her head off his chest and looked at him._

_"I promise. I wouldn't dream of leaving you Brooke."_

_**Oh can't you see it baby?**_

_**You don't have to close your eyes 'cos it's standing right before you.**_

_**All that you need will surely come.**_

_"What names do you like Luke?"_

_"Thinking about a name for our son already?" Lucas asked with a laugh."It's just, I don't really have any names I like and I realize that I'm gonna be pregnant for a while, I just don't want to be one of those couples that put it off and then for the first month of life our baby doesn't have a name." Brooke said as she scooted closer to him._

_"How about Hamlet?" Lucas suggested, trying hard to hold back a laugh. Brooke hit him in the chest._

_"There is no way we are naming our baby Hamlet."_

_"I know, I was kidding." Lucas said laughing. "What about Duncan?"_

_"Duncan is okay. Do you feel like a Duncan?" Brooke asked her belly. "Nope, not a Duncan."_

_"Austin?" Lucas said, asking Brooke's belly instead of her. "Nope."_

_"Ethan?' Brooke asked her belly and then shook her head. "I don't think we are going to find a name that he likes."_

_"Maybe we should ask Whitey." Lucas said in all seriousness. "Maybe he'll have good names."_

_**I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.**_

_**I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need.**_

_**I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do...**_

_"We'll ask him tomorrow when we stop by and thank him for the outfits." Broke said as she settled back into her place on Luke's chest. "I love you Luke."_

_"I love you too Brooke."_

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain,**_

_**I want to bathe with you in the sea.**_

**_I want to live like this forever,_**

_**Until the sky falls down on me...**_

_Lucas and Brooke walked over to Whitey's house hand in hand. When they reached his house, they found him already sitting on his porch, a cup of coffee in his hand._

_"Well , well, if it isn't one of the better Scott families." Whitey said as he stood up._

_They walked up the steps to Whitey and were greeted with a hug. "Well, aren't you just glowing Miss Davis."_

_"Glowing, and feeling sick." Brooke said with a laugh._

_"Well, that's to be expected when you got a bun in the oven."_

_"Thank you SO much for the gifts Whitey." Brooke said as she enveloped Whitey in another hug, suddenly emotional._

_"No problem. Besides, you have got yourself a future Raven's player, or cheerer, in there. It would be getting a uniform eventually." Whitey said with a laugh._

_"Yet another reason we are here." Lucas said as Brooke finally pulled out of her hug with Whitey._

_"What is?" Whitey asked._

_"You called our baby it." Lucas responded._

_"I'm not seeing your point. I thought you were the smarter Scott brother." Whitey said with a laugh._

_"We were wondering if you had any good baby names. We tried to come up with come last night, but he didn't like any of them." Brooke said placing a hand over her belly._

_"Well, Camilla always liked the name Wyatt, for a boy." Whitey said as he sat back down on his chair._

_"Do you feel like a Wyatt baby?" Lucas asked Brooke's belly._

_"Oh god." Broke said as she ran into Whitey's house to the bathroom._

_"I think that was a yes." Lucas said with a smile._

_"A yes? She went to go throw up Lucas."_

_"Last night whenever we asked the belly something, nothing would happen. This is the first time we've gotten a reaction out of him." Lucas said with a laugh._

_Brooke came back out onto the porch clutching her belly._

_"Sorry." Brooke said as she joined them._

_"So Wyatt it is?" Lucas asked Brooke._

_"Wyatt it is." Brooke said rubbing her belly._

_"You know, Whitey pointed something out today." Lucas said as he and Brooke were walking back home._

_"And what's that?"_

_"He greeted us as one of the Scott families. But then he called you Miss Davis. I think we should do something about that." Lucas said as he put an arm around her waist._

_"As in..?" Brooke asked as she leaned into him._

_"Yep."_

_"Luke, I love you. And I would love to marry you. But I don't want you to marry me because I'm pregnant with your baby." Brooke said as the kept walking.This definatly wasn't how she pictured herself reacting when Lucas proposed to her. She had always imagined herself screaming 'YES' jumping in his arms and then rewarding him big time. But, then again, this isn't how she pictured him proposing to her._

_"Brooke, I love you. That's why I want to marry you."_

_"Lucas." she said as they stopped. She turned so she faced him, looking him straight in the eye. "Could you honestly say, that if I wasn't pregnant, you would be asking me to marry you right now?"_

_Lucas hesitated to answer and was about to say something before Brooke's lips cut him off. "Then you are doing it because I'm pregnant. So, for now, my answer is no." Brooke said as she squeezed his hand._

_"I do want to marry you Brooke. Even if you think I'm just asking you because of the baby." Lucas said as they started walking again._

_"I know. And we will get married some day. Whether it be 4 months, a year, or 20 years from now Luke."_

_"Then get engaged to me Brooke! I'm not saying that I want to get married tomorrow. But you having a ring on your finger until then will make me feel better knowing that everyone is gonna know that you someday are going to be Mrs. Brooke Scott." Lucas said as he reached into his pocket and felt for the ring. He pulled it out and held it in front of her and she stopped walking._

_"You are really serious about this aren't you Luke?" Brooke said looking him in the eye._

_"Dead serious. I want to marry you Brooke. Whether it be 4 months, a year, or 20 years from now." Lucas said with a smile._

_"Okay. I'll marry you Lucas." Brooke said as he placed the ring on her finger._

Brooke woke up to herself smiling. That had to be the best dream she had had since Lucas died. She got up and tied her hair up in a messy bun and went into Wyatt's room where he was just waking up.

"Morning baby." Brooke said as she reached in and got him.

"Pancake." Wyatt said, groggy, as they entered living room.

"You want some pancakes baby?" Brooke said as she looked into the kitchen to find Haley cooking away, a stack of pancakes on the counter. Brooke placed Wyatt down and went into the kitchen.

"You are the only pregnant person I know who can cook breakfast without throwing up." Brooke said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh, no I've thrown up 2 times already, but I decided to suck it up for you people." Haley said as she finished the eggs. "Jesus Brooke. I never knew that you could actually wake up before 8."

"Well, having a baby does that. Thank god you already get up early. It'll be a breeze for you." Brooke said as she took plates down from the cabinet. "Hey, will you watch Wyatt while I sneak in a quick shower?"

"Of course. Go, take a shower. Breakfast should be done by the time you get done." Haley said as she took bacon and sausage out of the fridge.

"Great. He should be fine watching 'Saved by the Bell'." Brooke said as she looks back at Wyatt.

"He watches 'Saved by the Bell'?"

"Well yeah. Until everyone wakes up and then I switch it to music videos."

"Why doesn't he watch Spongebob or something?"

"He doesn't like it. Plus he likes the colors. All there bright pink and blue shirts." Brooke said as she disappeared down the hallway.

Haley shakes her head and walks over to Wyatt. "You don't really like 'Saved by the Bell' do you?" Haley asked as she changed the channel to Spongebob Squarepants.

"Bell! Zack! Jessie!" Wyatt cried.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Haley said as she quickly turned the channel back.

Peyton walked into the living room, Jenny walking next to her.

"Something smells good." Peyton says as she continues to walk over to Haley who is making the bacon.

"Yeah, I decided to make breakfast for you guys."

"Thanks." Peyton said as she grabbed a small pancake and began nibbling on it.

"So, I'm glad your up first. I wanted to talk to you before Brooke got done with her shower." Haley said as she turned to look at Peyton. "Has she even been back to Tree Hill since you guys left?

Peyton shook her head. "Not that we know of. We think she might have gone on Luke's birthday."

"What?" Haley said shocked.

"On his birthday. She got up at like 6 grabbed Wyatt and some necessities and left. She didn't get back till like 10 o'clock that night." Peyton said. "Why?"

"Karen. Karen had said that she thought she saw Brooke with a baby when we went into the cafe that day." Haley said as she looked Peyton in the eye." "Why wouldn't she go see one of us Peyton?"

"She wasn't ready Haley. When she came back her eyes were all puffy and she went straight to bed after she put Wyatt down. It was probably too hard for her." Peyton said as she got a cup down from the cabinet.

"How could she have been in town and we not know it?" Haley said refocusing her attention on the bacon.

"Anyone can go unnoticed if they don't want to be seen." Peyton said.

"Do you think she'll go next week?" Haley asked.

"I honestly don't know." Peyton said as Nathan and Jake walked into the living rom.

Brooke had just gotten out of the shower when her cell phone rang. She grabbed it and looked at the id and smiled.

"Hey Whitey."

"Miss Davis. And how are you today?"

" Good, for the most part. Thanks for telling me Nathan and Haley were coming by the way." Brooke said sarcastically.

"Nathan and Haley are there?"

"You mean you didn't know?" Brooke asked.

"No I didn't. Well, anyway, am I going to be seeing you again next week?"

"I'm not sure yet. It was so hard to go back there again Whitey. I don't know if I could do that again."

"Maybe it'll be easier this time Brooke. Nathan and Haley obviously know about Wyatt this time. That way maybe you wouldn't have to hide."

"Karen still doesn't know Whitey. I don't know if I can tell her. What if she's mad that I kept it a secret for so long? She has a grandson that she doesn't even know about."

"But she knows what it's like to find yourself without the love of your life and pregnant. Now, I'd hardly call Dan the love of her life but he did leave her when she was with Lucas." Whitey began to say.

"Whitey, Dan left. He didn't die."

"No, but Keith did." It was silently on both ends for a couple minutes. "So can I expect to see you and Wyatt next week?"

"I'll think about it."

"Great. I got him another jersey since I don't think that one I had originally got him still fits."

"No, it doesn't" Brooke says with a laugh.

"Alright, well I'll let you go. Hopefully I'll see you next week Brooke."

"Bye Whitey."

Brooke walked out into the living room to see everyone grabbing plates.

"Thanks for waiting for me." Brooke said as she walked over and grabbed 2 plates. One for her and one for Wyatt.

"Oh shut up we knew you were coming out soon so thought we'd start getting food." Peyton said as put two pancakes on one of Brooke's plates.

"Heh!" Brooke said as she made a face.

"Heh!" Peyton said as she made a face as well, putting one pancake on the other plate. They laugh as Nathan and Jake look at them oddly.

"I gave up trying to figure them out a long time ago boys." Haley said as she pats them on the shoulder. "It's just easier that way."

They all go over to the table, Wyatt and Jenny in their high chairs. Everyone eats and makes small chat until Haley brings up Tree Hill.

"So, Brooke. Nathan and I wanted to know if you wanted to come back with us for a week." Haley said as she put down her fork.

"What?"

"Come back to Tree Hill with us for a week. " Nathan said looking over at Brooke.

"I dunno if I can you guys."

"Maybe it'll be good for you Brooke. Go back and see everyone." Jake said quietly as he nudged Peyton.

"We'll go with you even. For moral support." Peyton chimed in.

"You guys can't miss work for a week. And neither can I." Brooke said.

"Brooke, you know damn well that I can miss work for a week considering all I have to do is come back with a drawing. You can miss work, you have a billion hours of vacation. And Jake could come up half way through the week." Peyton said as she grabbed Brooke's hand. "It'll be good for you Brooke."

"I don't know if I'm ready to go back yet. Nobody knows that I was even pregnant." Brooke lied.

"She saw you y'know." Haley said quietly, her head down.

"Who?"

"Karen. She saw you on Luke's birthday last year. Across the street from the cafe with Wyatt. Except you were gone in a second. We told her she was just seeing things considering we never saw you around town." Haley said as she looked Brooke in the eye.

Brooke looked down, no longer able to take the pleading, sad look in Haley's eyes. She wanted to go back she really did. But when she went back, it felt like she spent the whole time crying. And she did too, except when Wyatt was awake. Then she'd put on her brave face until he fell asleep and then she'd cry again. And now, Brooke was too damn tired of crying. Sure she still did, but she'd gotten it down to once a day. And that was pretty damn good to her, considering she cried almost all day before Wyatt was born.

"She'd want to see you and Wyatt Brooke." Nathan said, tearing her away from her thoughts. "Besides, Wyatt has an Aunt he's yet to meet."

Brooke sighed finally looking up, tears in her eyes. "Fine. I'll go."

A/N 2: Okay so the whole "Heh!" scene with Peyton and Brooke is liek the one in Truth Bitter Truth after Peyton complains about how long Felix has been in the shower. The song in this chapter was "Truely Madly Deeply" by Savage Garden. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey all! okay so first off let me say that the scene between Jake and Peyton on the phone is mine except for what Peyton says that Brooke said. That is all mark schwan. I got it off of a deleted scene( season 2 disc 6. Not the finale but the other one lol). Umm the lyrics for this chapter are : "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy, "Son's Gonna Rise" by Citizen Cope, "Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, "The Way We Get By" by Spoon, and "All I Want is You" by U2. Thank you once again to the AWESOME Samantha for updating for me! Remember reviews are awesome! so with out any further ado the story: 

"Should I bring anything else?" Brooke asked Peyton on the phone. She had packed all the necessitates but was debating bringing personal stuff to show Karen.

"What about Wyatt's baby book?" Peyton said.

"Yeah, I guess I should bring that too. Okay, well I'll let you go. Continue buying your supplies. See you soon." Brooke said as she hung up the phone.

Haley and Nathan were walking around seeing the city a bit, Jenny was with Nicki ( it was the one day out of the month that Nicki got her), Jake was at work, and Peyton was off buying art supplies. So, it was just Brooke and Wyatt at home. Wyatt was watching tv from Brooke's bed while Brooke was packing her suitcase for the trip to Tree Hill. Wyatt's bag was already packed. 10 outfits just incase, 3 sets of pajamas, his blanket, numerous toys, diapers, and everything else she could think of that he might possibly need.

She had just finished up her bag when she looked over at the clock. It was only 8:30. She sighed and went and grabbed Wyatt from the bed. "Come on baby. It's time to turn on the music videos."

Brooke and Wyatt went into the living room and Brooke turned on MTV and then tossed the remote on the couch.

_She says she's no good_

_With words but i am worse_

_Barely stuttered out_

_A joke of a romantic_

_Stuck to my tongue_

_Weighed down with words_

_Too over dramatic_

_Tonight it's it can't get much worse_

_Vs. no one should ever feel like_

"Dance Wyatt!" Brooke said as she looked through the books on the entertainment center, her hips swaying with the music. She looked through the books and found 'The Winter of Our Discontent'. She smiled and looked back at Wyatt who was in full dance mode now.

_Dance, dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, dance_

_And these are the lives you love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

Brooke laughed to herself. He looked so cute and thank god had gotten more of Brooke's dancing genes. She grabbed the book from the shelf and continued looking for Wyatt's baby book. The video ended and another one came on, a slower one and Wyatt plopped himself down on the floor.

"That video tire you out baby?" Brooke asked as she grabbed Wyatt's baby book from the shelf. She looked back at Wyatt who just nodded his head, panting. "Come on. Let's go get some water." Brooke said as she picked Wyatt up and went into the kitchen. She had just filled Wyatt's sippy cup when another video started.

_Rollin' down the highway_

_Like a rocket_

_Headed to town now_

_You can't stop it_

Wyatt gasped when he heard the song come on and Brooke laughs a little.

"Here you go baby, now go dance." Brooke said handing Wyatt the cup as he runs back in to the living room. Brooke smiled to herself as she watched her son dance. She remembered when her, Peyton, Karen, and Deb danced to this song in Tric.

_Got wheel in my hand_

_As I stand_

_On the floor_

_Of the board _

_Of this car_

_On the road_

"Momma! Dance wit me!" Wyatt said holding his hands up the air.

"I'm coming baby!" Brooke said as she went over to Wyatt and began dancing with him.

_Got this woman in the back seat_

_Yeah she's my wifey_

_In the middle of the delivery_

_Man she saves me _

Brooke and Wyatt danced to the video until it was over and then wen over to the couch and plopped themselves down. Brooke handed Wyatt his sippy cup and took a drink and then held it up to Brooke.

"Momma thirsty?" Wyatt said as he motioned his sippy cup to Brooke.

"No thanks baby. Momma is fine." She said with a smile and kissed her son on the top of his head. "Alright Wyatt. We gotta talk."

Wyatt climbed into Brooke's lap and looked up at her.

"We are going to go and stay with Grandpa Larry for a little bit okay? And we are going to see Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan while we are there too." Brooke said as she ran her hands through her sons hair.

"Yay!" Wyatt said clapping his hands.

"But, we are also going to meet some new people okay. And they are going to want to hug you and kiss you a lot okay? And that might be a little scary but they love you."

Wyatt nodded his head. "Aunt Hawey?" Wyatt was referring to how Haley reacted once she had stopped crying. She had picked Wyatt up and hugged him for a good 5 minutes.

"Yes, kind of like Aunt Haley." Brooke sighed. "Okay, well we have got to get ready to go. Let's go get you in to the bath." Brooke said as she picked Wyatt up and went into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Brooke came out of the bathroom, Wyatt bundled up in a towel in her her arms.

"Thank you for being a good boy during bath time." Brooke said as they went into Wyatt's room. She went over and opened Wyatt's dresser drawers. She examined the contents for a moment and then turned her attention to Wyatt. "What do you want to wear baby?"

Wyatt looked down in to the drawer, moving the towel on his head back a little so he could see. "Blue." he said pointing to the blue button up shirt in the drawer.

"Perfect." Brooke said as she took the shirt out of the drawer. "Now, Wyatt. I'm going to put you down for ONE second. And I want you to stay RIGHT there okay? I don't want you running around the house naked again." Brooke said to Wyatt as she lowered herself to the ground. "Are you going to stay there?"

Wyatt nodded a smile creeping on to his lips.

"Oh no. I am all to familiar with that smile Mister. Now, I'm not going to let go of you till you promise to stay there." Brooke said as she saw that crazy smile that she used to get in high school. If she remembered correctly, she got that smile right before she suggested getting tattoos on her first date with Lucas.

"Pwomise." Wyatt said.

"Okay. I'm trusting you." Brooke let go of Wyatt and went back up to the dresser and grabbed a pair of pants and a diaper. She turned back to look at Wyatt, only to find his towel.

"Wyatt!" Brooke yelled as she raced down the hall. Wyatt was at the end of the hallway, looking back at Brooke and giggling. "Wyatt, stay right there." Brooke said as she slowly walked towards Wyatt. She got about a foot before Wyatt took off running again.

"Wyatt! Your streaking again!" Peyton exclaimed as she saw Wyatt run past the doorway, only to be followed by Brooke, towel open and ready to catch him. "Run little man!"

"Don't encourage him!" Brooke yelled that was then followed by a squeal. "Hah! I got you!" Brooke said triumphantly.

Peyton walked into the kitchen to find Brooke holding a squirming Wyatt in her arms.

"You love making your Mom run don't cha buddy?" Peyton laughed as she set her bags on the counter.

"Good God. My son. The streaker." Brooke said shaking her head. "I'm going to go get him in clothes."

"Great. By then Haley and Nathan should be back and we can go." Peyton said separating her supplies.

" Peyton! Get your cd out! I don't want to hear this!" Brooke complained from the back seat of the car.

"It's good music!" Peyton said right back, turning it up slightly louder.

_Do you feel like a man _

_When you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end _

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

"I'd have to agree with Brooke on this one Peyton. I don't want to listen to a song about how this girl gets beat up by her boyfriend." Haley said, leaning back in her seat.

"Fine." Peyton said reluctantly as she took the cd out. "Is a mix okay with you guys?"

"Fine." Haley and Nathan said in unison.

"As long as it's not depressing." Brooke added.

"Fine." Peyton said as she put a cd in the player.

_We get high in back seats of cars_

_We break into mobile homes_

_We go to sleep to 'Shake Appeal'_

_Never wake up on our own_

"Good choice P.Sawyer! I love this song." Brooke said.

"And that's the way we get by, To where we get by, And that's the way we get by, To where we get by!" Haley and Brooke belted out.

"Thank god I don't have to hear any more complaining." Peyton said as she turned the volume up and rested back in her seat.

_We found a new kind of dance in a magazine_

_Tried it out it's like nothing you ever seen_

_You sweet talk like a cop and you know it_

_You bought a new bag of pot, said let's make a new start_

_And that's the way to my heart_

_To the way to my heart_

Since Brooke was singing along with Haley to the song, she didn't even notice that they had entered Tree Hill until the song ended and she looked out the window.

_You say you want diamonds on a ring of gold_

_You say you want your story to remain untold_

"This is so ironic." Brooke thought as she heard the song come from the speakers as she continued to look out the window. Everything she used to see on a daily basis. It hadn't changed much.

_But all the promises we make _

_From the cradle to the grave_

_When all I want is you_

They were stopped at a red light now. Of course it was the light where right across the street was the bar she took Lucas to on their first date. They continued to drive and the memories just came flooding back.

_You say you'll give me a highway with no one on it_

_Treasure, just to look upon it_

_All the riches in the night_

They had finally gotten to Larry's and thank God because Brooke wasn't sure how much more of that song she could take. She didn't care what anyone's interpretation of it was because she had her own. And it definatly hit too close to home.

_You say you'll give me eyes in a moon of blindness_

_A river in a time of dryness_

_A harbour in the tempest_

They had gotten settled in but the song just kept playing in Brooke's head.

"Hey, can watch Wyatt for a little bit? There is something I want to do." Brooke asked Larry as he was playing with Wyatt on the floor.

"Of course. I don't get to see him often and this can be our bonding time before my granddaughter comes." Larry said with a smile. "Go. Do what you need to do."

_You say you want your love to work out right_

_To last with me through the night_

Brooke kissed Wyatt on his head and left. She started walking down the street not going any where in particular. She just need to try and clear her head.

She chuckled a lit bit. Clear her head? She was back in Tree Hill. If anything this walk was just going to keep her mind a working. She looked up and stopped.

_You say you want diamonds on a ring of gold_

_Your story to remain untold_

She couldn't believe she had walked here. Just across the street Lucas had forgiven her. Just across the street was the room that she had lived in. Just across the street was the house that Lucas grew up in. Just across the street was where his mother is living.

_Your love not to grow cold_

_All the promises we break_

She sighed to herself and crossed the street to the house. She went over on to the porch in front of the door that led to Luke's old bedroom. She stood there for a moment taking it all in. She wanted to go in. She really did. But she knew that she didn't have the right to just walk through that door anymore.

_From the cradle to the grave_

_When all I want is you_

"Shit." Brooke cursed to herself quietly as she wiped the tear that fell from her eye away. She promised herself she wasn't going to cry yet here she was, on Luke's doorstep, silently crying, as that damn U2 song mocked her. Reminding her of all the broken promises.

_You_

_All I need is you_

_All I want is you_

"You can go in you know." Rachel said from the sidewalk.

"What?" Broke said looking over at her, wiping her tears away.

"You shouldn't feel like you can't go in there anymore. You know that Karen would always let you in." Rachel said as she went up on to the porch by Brooke.

"It's probably not even his room anymore." Brooke said as she turned to Rachel and gave her a hug. "How have you been?"

"Good." Rachel said pulling out of the hug. "I didn't think you'd come back after last year."

"I wasn't sure I was going to. I was thinking about it after Whitey had called and asked. But then Nathan and Haley asked and I couldn't say no to them." Brooke said as they began walking down the street.

"Nathan and Haley?"

"They came to Savannah."

"So they obviously know now." Rachel said as the continued walking down the street.

"Yeah."

"Well I'm glad your back. I just hope you'll tell Karen this time."

"I'm gonna try."

_Brooke was on the ground at the center of the rivercourt, crying. Wyatt was asleep in his car seat right next to her. She couldn't believe it had been a year. A year since she lost Lucas._

_"Brooke?" a voice from behind her asked._

_Brooke wiped away any tears that had fallen on to her cheeks and sat there for a moment, debating whether or not to turn around. She didn't plan on seeing anyone while she was here. It would be too hard. That's why she went to the rivercourt first. She knew people would come later._

_"Brooke?" the voice asked again as Brooke was debating whether or not to turn around. She finally did and was surprised to find Rachel there._

_"Rachel?" Broke asked as she stood up._

_"Hey." Rachel said as she walked closer to Brooke and hugged her. "It's nice to see you again."_

_"You too." Brooke said as she looked down at Wyatt. Rachel followed her gaze and smiled._

_"He's a cutie." Rachel said as she went down to Wyatt's level._

_"Thanks." Brooke said unsurely. This isn't how she pictured Rachel reacting. This isn't how she pictured anyone reacting._

_"Can I hold him?" Rachel asked as she stood back up._

_"Of course." Brooke said as she picked up the car seat and took it over to the picnic table where she placed the car seat on top. She unbuckled Wyatt slowly and carefully took him out. He started to fuss a little, but quieted down once Brooke brought him close. When he was back asleep, Brooke handed him to Rachel who just smiled down at him._

_"What's his name?" Rachel asked, pulling Wyatt's blanket over him._

_"Wyatt Keith Scott." Brooke said as she smiled. "Lucas wanted him to have Keith's name."_

_"You guys discussed names beforehand?" Rachel asked, tiptoeing around saying that Lucas died._

_"Yep. It nearly killed me though not to make his middle name Lucas. But, Lucas wanted Keith so." Brooke said as she watched Rachel with Wyatt._

_"It's the way he would have wanted it though." Rachel said as she place Wyatt back into the car seat._

_"So, you are doing better than the last time I saw you right?" Brooke asked as she re-buckled Wyatt in his car seat._

_"Yeah, I've stopped sleeping around if that's what you mean." Rachel said with a laugh._

_"That's good Rachel. I'm proud of you." Brooke said._

_"Thanks. But, I should be proud of you. Look at you all mom like." Rachel said looking down at Wyatt. "So, how long are you here?"_

_"Just for the day. I promised Whitey I'd stop by, let him see Wyatt. He's the only person in Tree HIll who knew I was pregnant." Brooke said._

_"Come on, let's grab a late lunch. I promise you we won't run into anyone." Rachel said as they began to walk towards their cars._

_"I don't know Rachel..."_

_"Brooke, your in Tree Hill. You can't just hide out in your car all day crying. It's only lunch. Then you can stop by Whitey's."_

_"Fine."_

"So, what are you doing later?" Rachel asked Brooke as they stood outside Larry's house.

"I think I'm having dinner with Nathan and Haley. I'm not sure yet." Brooke said.

"Alright, cool. Call me tomorrow and we can hang out and I can see Wyatt again." Rachel said as she started to turn around.

"Sounds great. Bye Rachel." Brooke said as she started to walk towards the door.

"Bye Brooke."

Brooke walked inside the house to find Peyton coming out of the living room.

"So, I haven't been in Tree Hill for almost 2 years and I have been dying to go to the record store. You wanna come?"

"I don't know Peyton." Brooke said quietly.

"Brooke, it's the record store. It's not like your going to run into Karen. And you wont have Wyatt with you if you do, so it'll be less awkward."

"Only if we stop by the mall on the way back." Brooke said after a few moments.

"Dear lord I have missed you!" Peyton exclaimed as she picked up 'The Joshua Tree' by U2, hugging it.

"Didn't you have that same reaction when Jake came back?" Brooke laughed as she turned her gaze out the window.

"Shut up. I have missed this store!" Peyton said, picking up 'Escape' by Journey, hugging it as well.

"Oh my god."

"What?" Peyton asked as she looked at Brooke and followed her stare.

There she was. On the other side of the street. She looked exactly the same except she had cut her hair like it was during their junior year. She put a letter in the mail box and looked across the street. Her and Brooke locked eyes. She looked shocked while Brooke looked terrified.

"I can't do this. I can't be here." Brooke said as she tore from Karen's gaze. "We have to go now. I can't talk to her yet." Brooke said as she began walking towards the back door.

"Yeah. Jim we're going out the back." Peyton said to Jim, the record store guy, and he nodded. She put the records down and followed Brooke.

"Hey Karen." Haley said as Karen walked through the cafe door.

"Hey Haley... I'm too young to be going senile right?" Karen said as she grabbed an apron.

"Yes. Where did that come from?" Haley said as she poured a customer some coffee.

"After I dropped Kirsten off at Deb's I went to go put put some mail in the mailbox across the street from the record store. I looked over at the record store and saw Brooke staring back at me. And I'm pretty sure Peyton was next to her."

"What?" Haley said slightly alarmed. She wasn't sure whether or not Brooke wanted Karen to know she was back in town yet but just in case she wasn't going to say anything.

"Yeah. I stared at Brooke and she stared at me for a good minute."

"Karen, Brooke hasn't been in Tree Hill for 2 years." Haley lied.

"But I could have sworn I saw her last year around this time."

"With a baby. Did 'Brooke' have a baby with her this time?" Haley said as Karen rung up a customer.

"No, but she could have left it with someone else."

"Who? Karen, I love you but maybe this is just wishful seeing. Maybe you want to see Brooke around town even though she isn't." Haley said trying to comfort Karen despite the fact that she was lying through her teeth.

"Your probably right." Karen said as she went back into the kitchen.

"You didn't see her Jake. She completely flipped out. Ever since we got home she has been in the backyard staring off into space." Peyton said cradling the phone between her head and shoulder as she washed the dishes.

"She just needs time."

"I know she needs time but she just looked at Karen and freaked out." Peyton said as she was drying her hands. She walked over to the back door to see Brooke on a lawn chair, Wyatt asleep on her shoulder. "She shouldn't have to deal with this."

"Do you remember what you told me about a month after you and Brooke moved in with me?"

"No."

"It was something Brooke told you right before I left. When you couldn't do anything to make everything better."

"She said 'Let those people know you love them. Stand by them even when it sucks. And you've got to figure out what makes you strong so you can kick ass for them when it sucks'." Peyton said with a smile.

"So, go, let her know that you love her and that you aren't going to go anywhere and that it will get better. I got to go. Love you."

"Love you too." Peyton said as she hung up the phone and looked at Brooke. She would leave Brooke alone a little while longer. let her have some time to think. Peyton walked into the hallway to find Wyatt's baby book on the hall table. She grabbed it and went over and sat down on the couch. On the first page there is a few ultrasounds and a couple pictures of Brooke standing to the side, shirt up, revealing her growing belly. Underneath the first picture of her reads 10 weeks.

Brooke is standing in Luke's room in front of his closet, her left hand on her small belly. Luke must have been taking the picture. Brooke smile is huge, and she looks genuinely happy.

Peyton turns the page and there are more pictures of Brooke, one every few weeks, ultrasounds scattered in between a few.

Peyton let out a small chuckle as she looked at the picture where Brooke was about 5 months pregnant.

_"Peyton, I don't want to take this stupid picture!" Brooke whined as she reluctantly pulled up her shirt._

_Peyton had pulled her up from the couch where she had been completely comfortable for the first time in weeks. She was in her velvet blue track pants and a white wifebeater, her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. She had been completely fine on the couch with her carton of Ben and Jerry's resting on her belly, but of course, Peyton had decided that they had to take her monthly picture NOW._

_"Brooke, if you don't take the picture you're just going to regret it later." Peyton said as she tried to grab the ice cream carton from Brooke's hand._

_"No!" Brooke exclaimed as she moved the carton out of Peyton's reach. "If I'm going to take this picture then I'm going to take it doing what I want to do right now, which is eat my ice cream." Brooke said as she stuffed a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth._

_"Fine, Peyton said as she quickly snapped the picture._

And there she was. Shirt up, carton of ice cream in hand, spoon in mouth, looking slightly pissed off. Month 5 had definatly been a stressful month. Brooke was not the easiest person to live with, but add being pregnant to that and living with Brooke was like a living hell. She had constant mood swings, making her bitchier than anyone ever could have imagined and had round the clock cravings, including fries from this one place in California, and only wanted **those** fries. But, Brooke was also able to say that she was pregnant that month. She had never said it before. Well, as far as Peyton knew she hadn't been able to say she was pregnant till then.

Brooke couldn't believe how she reacted in the record store. One moment she was joking about how Peyton got with her records the next moment she was staring at Karen, wishing she could just go back to Savannah go into her shower, cry and cut herself.

"Why is this so fcking hard?" Brooke thought to herself as she rubbed Wyatt's back. She wanted to talk to Karen, she really did. She hadn't had a huge emotionally break down when she talked to Nathan or Haley. And they were related to him. But, she couldn't talk to Karen. And that made her hurt. The only person she really ever considered a mother, and she couldn't talk to her. tell her how much she still hurt that Lucas was gone. How she wished and prayed that maybe Karen would find the ultrasound that she had given Lucas and come and find her and tell her everything was going to be okay. That she'd storm into the delivery room the day Wyatt was born and help her through it because she honestly thought she wouldn't be able to.

_"Peyton, I can't do this." Brooke said as she let go of the death grip she had on Peyton's hand. She had been in labor for 8 hours and the last time the doctor checked she was barley 5 centimeters._

_"Yes you can Brooke. My hand on the other hand can not because I think you just broke every bone it in." Peyton said as she shook her hand in the air, trying to regain feeling in it._

_"This isn't right Peyton." Brooke said quietly rubbing her belly._

_"What?"_

_"This." Brooke said motioning to her belly and then to the room. "He should be here."_

_"I know he should Brooke. And you know that if he could he would be at your side letting you bitch him out for doing this to you." Peyton said smiling._

_"I want Karen..." Brooke mumbled quietly._

_"What?" Peyton said as she brought Brooke some ice chips._

_"I want Karen. She knows how to calm me down. She is like freaking super woman."_

_"So you want me to call her?" Peyton said sitting down next to the bed._

_"No. This is not how I'm going to tell her she is going to be a grandma." Brooke said as another contraction hit. "Hand!"_

_Peyton looked at her hand and then back to Brooke._

_"Peyton!" Brooke yelled as Peyton reluctantly put her hand in Brooke's._

_"Son of a bitch!" Peyton yelled as Brooke squeezed down._

_"Sorry." Brooke giggled after the contraction ended._

_"Funny. I swear, you are going to leave here with a baby and I'm going to leave here with a cast on my hand." Peyton said as she examined her hand. "So, I'm not calling Karen?"_

_"No. I can't tell her like this. it wouldn't be fair." Brooke said as the doctor walked in._

_"Okay Brooke, I'm just going to check if you have progressed any since the last time I checked._

_"Please tell me I have." Brooke said as the doctor checked._

_"And you have! You're 10 centimeters. We can start pushing when you're ready."_

_"Now. I want him out." Brooke said, a pleading look in her eyes._

_"Okay. I'll go get the nurses." the doctor said as she left the room._

_"That was fast." Peyton said to Brooke. "Ready to be a mom?"_

_"You didn't just ask me that did you?" Brooke said sounding a little mad._

_"No. I didn't I said 'That was fast' and then I shut up. I'm going to go get-"_

_Peyton said getting up to escape Brooke's wrath that Peyton knew would come._

_"Hey, are we any closer?" Jake said as he entered the room, 2 water bottles in his hands._

_"Jake." Peyton finished her earlier sentence when she saw Jake._

_"Apparently I'm 10 centimeters." Brooke said as she began rubbing her belly again._

_"That was quick." Jake said as he went and sat down on the bed opposite Peyton._

_"Fast? I've been in labor for 10 hours. You call that fast?"_

_"Compared to most women it is. Nicki was in labor with Jenny for 3 days."_

_"3 days? Oh my god." Brooke said as she looked down at her belly. "Thank you."_

_"Me?" Jake asked._

_"No, him. He knows that his mommy loves him thus wanting to get out faster. Jenny obviously knew that Nicki was a bitch and tried to cause her as much pain as possible!" Broke said happily._

_"Alright, are we ready to become a mom?" the doctor said as she walked through the door._

_"Don't say that!" Jake and Peyton yelled, as Brooke shot the doctor a death glare._

_An hour later, Wyatt was in Brooke's arms, Jake and Peyton on either side of her._

_"He's beautiful Brooke." Jake said as he stroked Wyatt's cheek with a finger._

_"You did good Brooke." Peyton said as she gave her a side hug and a kiss on the top of the head._

_"I did didn't I?" Brooke said as she looked down at Wyatt._

_"OKay, we'll let you have some alone time with your son." Jake said as he and Peyton left the room._

_"Hey there baby boy. You are the cutest thing in the world." Brooke said as she started to tear up. "And thank you for not putting me through the hell that Jenny put Nicki through."_

_Brooke just sat there with Wyatt in her arms for a little bit. It was hard to look at him. He looked exactly like Lucas._

_"God, you look so much like your father. People are going to start to wonder if you're mine." Brooke said with a laugh. "You remember when Dad used to talk to you right? Of course you do. He'd talk to you constantly. He loved you so much Wyatt and he hadn't even met you. He was going to be a great dad. And I'm pretty sure if he was here right now, he'd already be telling you about basketball. Which, if you have HCM you will never play basketball do you hear me? Ever. And if you do, then I'll just have to lock you in a closet or something because I will not loose you like that. And if you do have HCM you will never_ _stop taking your medication." Brooke said as she looked at Wyatt. "Sorry, you're barley an hour old, I shouldn't be lecturing you yet. Anyway, there sure are a lot of people that love ya. Peyton, Jake, Jenny, Larry. And I'm sure if your Grandma Karen knew she would be happy too. Same goes for your Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley. It's my fault they aren't here. I should have just sucked it up and told them about you. Sorry. They should be here. But, on a happier note, I know someone who is going to be very happy to hear that you are born. And as soon as we get home, we are going to have to send him a picture of you in your Raven's jersey." _


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey all! Okay, the lyrics in this chapter are "Lucky" by Bif Naked. Good song, you guys should check it out. So, I'm pretty happy witht his chapter. It's basiclly setting up chapter 9 which is going to be a BIG chapter!so, thank you again samantha for updating ofr me! please read and review! so with out furher ado, the story: 

"Hey Whitey." Brooke said as she pushed Wyatt in his stroller up to the porch of Whitey's house.

"Mrs. Scott." Whitey said as Brooke took Wyatt out of the stroller.

"I'm not a Scott, Whitey. I'm still Brooke Davis."

"Like hell you aren't. You know that you were going to marry that boy. You don't need a piece of paper telling you that you were the girl Lucas was going to marry." Whitey said as he watched Brooke hold Wyatt's hands and help him up the stairs. "He has gotten big."

"Oh yeah. Can you say 'hi' to Whitey?"

"Hi." Wyatt whispered as he clung to Brooke's leg.

"Well hi to you too little man." Whitey said as Brooke picked Wyatt up.

"It's okay baby. You've met Whitey before, you just don't remember cause you were really little."

"I got a present for you." Whitey said as he pulled a present from behind his back. Wyatt gasped when he saw the present.

"Momma!" Wyatt shrieked, obviously star struck by the present. Brooke laughed and walked over to the chair on the porch and sat Wyatt down on her lap as Whitey handed him the present.

Wyatt immediately tore off the paper but was having trouble with the box.

"Here." Brooke said as she tore the tape on the side of the box and lifted the top off.

"Ravens!" Wyatt yelled as he lifted up the jersey.

"Wow, Whitey got you another Ravens jersey! Do you want to put it on?" As soon as Brooke finished her sentence, Wyatt already had his Bobcats jersey (which was a present from Nathan) half way off.

"Glad to see he likes it." Whitey said with a chuckle, taking a seat next to Brooke.

"Thanks Whitey. You really didn't have to wrap it." Brooke said as she put the Raven's jersey over Wyatt's head.

"Tanks!" Wyatt said as he looked down at his new jersey.

"No problem Mr. Scott." Whitey said to Wyatt before redirecting his attention to Brooke. "Of course I had to wrap it. It is a present after all. Besides, what do little kids love more then tearing wrapping off presents?"

"The presents themselves." Brooke said with a laugh.

"Have you seen Karen?"

"Have I seen Karen or have I talked to Karen? I saw her yesterday across the street from the record store. And, I'm pretty sure she saw me considering we starred right at each other." Brooke said with a sigh.

"You can't keep tiptoeing around her Brooke. She'll eventually realize Haley's been lying to her."

"Okay, I can't keep lying to her!" Haley said as she entered the house with a baby on her hip.

"Who and where did that baby come from?" Peyton said as she came down the stairs.

"Karen."

"And where did the baby come from?"

"I told you, Karen." Haley said as she went into the living room.

"You brought Karen's baby here?" Peyton exclaimed as she followed Haley.

"I offered to take her so Karen could work at the cafe with out worrying about Kirsten. Isn't that right baby?" Kirsten just nodded her head and climbed off the couch.

"What about Brooke?" Peyton said. Haley just didn't get how big of a deal this was. Brooke couldn't handle seeing Karen. How was she going to react when she saw Lucas's sister?

"Well, it's better than seeing Karen first right?" Haley said as she watched Kirsten go over and play with some toys that were scattered around the living room.

"Whatever."

"Which, if she doesn't want Karen to know that she is here, can you guys please be low key. I had to basically tell her she was crazy yesterday." Haley said as she picked up Wyatt's baby book off of the table.

She opened it up and looked at the family tree that was on the backside of the cover. Normally, it'd be a simple fill in. But, with the Brooke and Lucas, it became like a book. The first 3 little pegs were easy. Brooke Davis, Lucas Scott, Wyatt Scott. Under Lucas was Karen and Dan. But then Dan was crossed out and Keith written next to it. But, Keith was then crossed out and now had the whole story of how Dan was an ass and Keith raised him. Under Brooke were here parents, but a side note saying "Only biologically. They could give a rat's ass about me. Karen might as well have been my mom. Not that she is cause that would be incest and we'll have NONE of that."

"Crazy family tree huh?" Peyton said as she sat down next to Haley.

"Oh yeah." Haley looks over at Kirsten and sets down the book. "I should probably get her out of here. We don't want to freak Brooke out."

Haley got up and picked Kirsten up and walked towards the door. "Oh, you guys are still coming over for dinner right?"

"Yep. Just make sure Karen doesn't come over. That way we wont have to cancel." Peyton said.

"Of course. See you later."

After Haley left Peyton's she went over to Deb's. She was supposed to drop Kirsten off there so she could go to her doctor's appointment. She walked into the house and walked into the kitchen to find Deb reading a magazine at the table.

"Hey."

"Hey Haley." Deb said as she looked up. " And hello there Kirsten. You want to go watch some tv?"

"Yeah! Wiggles!" Kirsten said as Haley sat her down. Haley and Deb fallowed her as she ran into the living room. Deb turned on the tv and changed the channel to the Wiggles. Kirsten sat in front of the tv as Haley and Deb sat down on the couch.

"So your first appointment is today?" Deb said excitedly.

"Yep. See exactly how far along I am and everything."

"Well that's good. Do your parents know yet?"

"I haven't been able to get a hold of them. But the next time they call I'll tell them." Haley said as she leaned back on the couch, her hands running over her swollen belly.

Deb shook her head at this site. It was normal for women who were pregnant to do this but she couldn't help but remember the time she saw Brooke at Tric right after Cooper's funeral.

_Everyone had gone over to Tric after Cooper's funeral for a wake. Deb had been a wreck, almost loosing her son and loosing her only brother. Dan had been trying to mess with her yet again all while supposedly helping Karen._

_She had gone over to the one corner of the club where some couches were set up. Not many people went over there and it was empty as of right now. She sat there her head in her hands and couldn't take it anymore. She started crying. Partly because her brother had died and partly because she really didn't have anyone. Sure she had Karen, but she was pregnant right now and had enough on her plate. There was Nathan and Haley, but they were to busy reeling over what had happened themselves that it really wasn't fair to ask them to be there for her._

_Brooke had been talking to Lucas over by the bar when she noticed Deb in the corner. She gave Lucas a quick peck on the lips and patted him on the shoulder. She walked over and sat next to Deb and wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her back._

_Deb looked up, her eyes red and puffy from crying and found the person that she'd never expect to be comforting her._

_"I don't know what to say. But I'm not going to say that 'I'm sorry' or 'It'll get better soon' cause I know your probably tired of hearing that." Brooke said as she looked at Deb. _

_Deb nodded and leaned into Brooke's shoulder. "I can't believe this happened. Why did this happen?"_

_"I can't answer that Deb. I guess no one really can." Brooke said as Deb's tears started to dry._

_"Thank you Brooke. Really."_

_"It's not a problem. You just seemed so alone and sad over here. And it sucks when you feel like that and have no one to be there for you." Brooke said as Deb sat up, Brooke releasing her arms from around her. Deb sighed and leaned into the back of the couch. _

_Brooke did the same, her hands resting on her belly that had gotten slightly larger. Not big enough for anyone to notice. She just looked bloated. Deb noticed, not really thinking anything of it and then looked up at Brooke's face. She was thinking, the look on her face evidence of that. She bit her bottom lip and sighed._

_"What are you thinking about Brooke?" Deb asked._

_"Hm? Oh nothing. It's not important now. It can wait." Brooke said with a small reassuring smile. She looked up and saw Lucas looking at her. Her smile got bigger when she noticed him staring. Deb noticed this as well and tried to smile._

_"Go be with your boyfriend."_

_"Are you sure? I can stay here with you if you-"_

_"I'm fine. Go. If I've learned anything from this it's be with the person you love as much as you can. You never know how long you have with them."_

_Brooke nodded and gave Deb another hug as she got up and walked back over to Lucas._

"Have you heard anything from Brooke?" Deb asked.

Haley shook her head. "Not since she left." Deb looked at Haley for a minute longer.

"You're lying."

"What?"

"You've heard from Brooke haven't you?" Deb said as Haley began to fidget.

"Deb, I haven't heard anything from Brooke." Haley said, trying to be convincing but was failing.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Deb asked suddenly worried. It hadn't really hit her till now that Brooke had probably been pregnant. She had thought ever since that night at Tric that she possibly could have been but no one had ever said anything. After Lucas had died though, she knew she shouldn't ask. Brooke was going through enough. The morning Brooke left was the morning Deb was going over to return the favor that Brooke had done for her at Tric. But she had already left.

"She's fine. She is living in Savannah with Peyton and Jake." Haley said giving up on trying to lie.

Deb nodded taking this all in. She wasn't sure if she should ask, nt knowing for sure if it was true. Deb took a deep breath and then asked. "And the baby?"

Haley's head turned so fast from the tv to Deb, she was sure she had gotten whiplash. "Baby?"

"She was pregnant wasn't she?"

"How did you know?" Haley said quietly.

"At Tric, after Cooper's funeral. Something was different about her. She did the same hand movement that you just did too. On her belly." Deb said pointing to Haley's hands that were still resting on her belly. Haley nodded.

Had she been the only one who hadn't thought Brooke was pregnant? Even Nathan had said something was different about Brooke. That she looked like she had gained a little weight. Lord knows he would never say that to Brooke Davis. If he did he knew that there was no way in hell he'd be able to have kids because Brooke would surely kick him hard in his balls.

"So she's okay? And the baby?"

"She's fine, he's fine."

" A boy?"

"Wyatt Keith Scott." Haley said as she smiled sadly over at Deb.

Brooke walked through the front door, Wyatt in one arm, food in the other.

"We're back! We have food!" Brooke said as Wyatt pushed the door shut from over Brooke's shoulder, Brooke helping by kicking it with her foot.

"Brooke, what's this?" Peyton asked. Brooke walked into the living room to find Peyton on the couch, 'The Winter of Our Discontent' in her lap, an ultrasound in her hand.

"One of Wyatt's ultrasounds." Brooke lied. She always kept her ultrasound from before in that book.

She set Wyatt and the food down and sat next to Peyton. She reached over to grab the ultrasound but Peyton moved her hand away.

"No it's not. The date doesn't match." The name on the ultrasound was Brooke Davis but the date was from the year before Brooke was pregnant with Wyatt.

"Peyton, let me see my ultrasound." Brooke said, reaching for the ultrasound once more.

"No!"

"Peyton!" Broke yelled as she stood up.

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled as she stood up, the book in one hand, ultrasound in the other.

"It is my ultrasound! Give it back!"

"Were you pregnant before Wyatt!"

"It's none of your business!"

"Brooke you're my best friend! You live in my boyfriend's house! This is my business!"

"He wasn't even your boyfriend until 3 months after we moved in! And why was that! Oh yeah, because you were in love with **my** boyfriend!"

"I have apologized for that a million times Brooke! Are you ever going to let it go!"

"Are you ever going to give my ultrasound back!"

"Are you going to stop answering my questions with questions!"

By this time,Wyatt had gone into the hallway and sat on the floor with his toy basketball and was sitting on the floor, his back up against the wall. He had never heard his mom yell before, let alone at Peyton.

"Ravens, Ravens." Wyatt said quietly as he tried to bounce the ball.

"Give me my god damn ultrasound back Peyton!"

"Is this from before the first time you guys broke up!"

"You mean when he left me for you!"

"Is it!"

"There are parts of my life that you don't know about Peyton! That I'd like to keep to myself! Now give me my god damn ultrasound back!"

Peyton threw the book to the ground. "I'm your best friend Brooke! I would think that **my best friend**, would tell me something as big as the fact that she was pregnant!"

Wyatt jumped when he heard the book slam to the ground. He started crying, but neither Brooke nor Peyton could hear him over their yelling.

"You mean the best friend that slept with my boyfriend!"

"I didn't sleep with him!"

"You would have!"

"Damn it Brooke! All I want to know is if you were pregnant before Wyatt!"

"Why? Why do you care! You know what? I'm done." Brooke grabbed her purse that she had put down and started walking towards the door, until she turned around and went into the hallway.

"Momma." Wyatt cried quietly as Brooke came over and picked him up.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to yell." Brooke said trying to soothe her crying son as he cried into her shoulder.

"Brooke!" Peyton said as she met Brooke in front of the door. Brooke just sent her a glare and slammed the door.

"It's okay baby. Momma didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry I scared you." Brooke said as she walked fast down the sidewalk, Wyatt still crying into her shoulder. She began rubbing his back and he calmed down a little bit.

"Do you want to go see Whitey?" Brooke asked as she realized she had no idea where she was walking. Wyatt nodded his head in Brooke's hair, his tears finally slowing. By the time Brooke had gotten to Whitey's Wyatt was asleep on her shoulder. She walked up the porch and rang the doorbell.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Whitey asked as he opened the door to let her in.

"I got into this huge fight with Peyton and I stormed out of the house with Wyatt and Wyatt heard the whole thing and he was a wreak and I didn't know where to go so I came here." Brooke said as she went over and laid Wyatt on the couch. " I don't know what to do Whitey."

Brooke put a pillow on the other side of Wyatt so he wouldn't roll off the couch. She started pacing in the living room as Whitey sat down. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Brooke, what did you and Peyton fight about?"

"She found something and I didn't want to have to explain it, and I told her it was none of her business, which it isn't, but she wouldn't give up." Brooke said as she stopped pacing and went over and leaned against the wall. "I have no idea what to do. I'm in Tree Hill with my son and I just stormed out of where I'm staying. I can't go to Nathan and Haley's because Karen could stop by, same goes for here." Brooke said sadly.

Whitey nodded and looked over at what used to be Brooke. She hadn't been Brooke since Lucas died. And it killed him to watch her like this.

"Could you watch him for a little bit?" Brooke said after a few moments passed.

"Sure."

"Okay, he should be fine. He fell asleep not to long ago and shouldn't be up till 6. I should be back by then. If not, just give him some milk and maybe some cheerios. Here is his diaper bag." Brooke said as she handed Whitey the diaper bag the had been strung on her arm. Brooke walked over and kissed Wyatt on the head and walked out of the house.

_**It was a monday, when my lover told me, **_

_**"Never pay the reaper with love only." **_

Brooke walked around Tree Hill not knowing where to go. She just needed time without Wyatt right now. Process everything that happened. Brooke looked up and noticed that Tree Hill High was about a block away.

_"Baby, please get up. Stay with me please. I love you." Brooke said as she pulled Lucas's head into her lap._

_"Brooke..."_

_"Lucas, come on. I'd give anything if you just stayed here. You can't leave."_

_"I love you Cheery. You and our baby."_

_"I'd give my life for you baby, please just stay with me. Do it for the baby, do it for me."_

_**What could I say to you, except, "I love you." **_

_**And "I'd give my life for yours."** _

Brooke felt tears streaming down her face as she turned around and walked away from the school. The place where her boyfriend died. She had walked a bit trying not to look at anyone or anything but it was hard not to. As much as it hurt, she felt like maybe some memories she once had were slipping because she was refusing to acknowledge them.

She had gotten to the bar where she had taken Lucas on their first date and decided to go in. She used her fake id and bought a beer. She looked around the place and remembered the first time her and Lucas had slept with each other.

It had been after she had sat on the steps in front of his room, totally doubting their relationship. That was also the night that he told her that he loved her. She hadn't been able to say it back but somehow that didn't matter to him. Like he already knew it.

_**The first time we made love, I, I wasn't sober.**_

_**And you told me you loved me over and over.** _

Brooke hung her head as she remembered this. Tears were coming down her face and she shook her head to try and make them stop but they wouldn't. It hurt her now. The fact that she didn't say it. When she had. She loved him at that moment too, but it scared her. She had never loved anyone before.

_**How could I ever, love another.**_

_**And I miss you everyday...** _

Brooke threw a 5 on the counter and walked out of the bar. It was getting darker. She checked her watch and it was 6:15. Wyatt would be awake right now but she couldn't go back just yet. She walked towards downtown and found herself at the church that Keith had almost gotten married in. She walked through the garden, looking at all the flowers and statues. She walked over and sat on a bench and looked at all the flowers in front of her. Most of the petals had fallen, it being winter and all. She looked down at the rose petals and remembered the time Lucas had surprised her at Rachel's cabin.

_**Remember the time we made love in the roses? **_

_**And you took my picture in all sorts of poses! **_

_"You did this all for me?" Brooke opened the door to their room to find rose petals scattered everywhere, on the bed and the floor. Candles were lit and placed on the floor and dresser. He grabbed her hand and lead her into the room, shutting the door behind him. He kissed her and laid her on the bed slowly. _

_"Of course. I love you Brooke."_

_"I love you too Lucas." She said in-between kisses._

_**My dear, It's time to say thank god for you.** _

She got up and walked towards the rivercourt. That was just where she needed to go and hopefully no one would be there. She didn't want to run into anybody or do any explaining.

_"Can you say Momma?" Brooke asked a small Wyatt. He just giggled at her and put his hands in her hair. She had been trying to get him to say his first word for about 6 hours._

_"Come on baby, I know you can talk. Say something for Momma." Brooke said once more as Wyatt plopped down in her lap. "Please Wyatt? Momma would like it if you did."_

_"Dada." Wyatt said as he looked up at Brooke._

_"What?" Brooke asked. She wasn't sure if her son had just called her Dada or if that was the only word he could grasp._

_"Dada!" Wyatt said as he flung his arms up in the air._

_"Can you say Momma baby? I know Daddy would be proud that you said Dada first but Momma would like it if you stopped yelling Dada to her." Brooke said as she picked Wyatt up. She walked over to the entertainment center and stood in front of the picture of her and Lucas._

_"That's Dada, and that's Momma." Brooke said pointing to each of them. "Now, where's Dada?"_

_Wyatt pointed to Lucas in the picture._

_"Good boy! Now, where is Momma?" Brooke said knowing this might be a little hard considering she was holding him and was in the picture. He looked at Brooke then back at the picture then back at Brooke._

_"AH!" Wyatt said as he threw his hands up in the air laughing._

_"You are such a silly boy" Brooke laughed and returned to the couch. "Now, who am I?" Brooke asked pointing to herself._

_"Momma!" Wyatt shrieked._

_"Good boy! Two words in one day! Peyton and Jake are going to be so proud of you!"_

_**I thank god for you in each and every single way. **_

_**And, I know... I know.. I know.. I know... **_

When Brooke got there it was empty. She went over and sat on the picnic table and she couldn't take it. She started crying and didn't even try to hold back. This is where he had lived. He would go here and not have a care in the world.

_"Push Brooke!" Peyton said as Brooke gripped her hand._

_"Don't tell me to push! I'll push if I want to!" Brooke said as she began pushing. She had been pushing for a half an hour and this was getting ridiculous._

_" 9, 10." Jake said as Brooke fell back onto the bed. "You're doing great Brooke."_

_"Psh, what a load of crap. If I was doing great he would be out of me already!" Brooke said as she felt another contraction coming._

_"Alright Brooke, you need to push again." The doctor said._

_"What if I don't feel like pushing? I hate how you just tell me what to do! Not even a please!" Brooke said before she started pushing. When the contraction was over she fell back to the bed once again._

_"Brooke we need you to keep pushing now."_

_"I just stopped!"_

_"Brooke, you need to push!"_

_"A please would be nice."_

_"PLEASE push Brooke!" the doctor said as Brooke finally began to push again._

_**It's time to let you know. Time to let you know. **_

_**Time to let you know. Time to sit here and say: **_

"He should have been there." Brooke thought. He should have been there for his first words. He should have been next to her and he should have had a huge grin on his face and grab his son and tell him how proud of him he was.

_**I know we are... we are the lucky ones. **_

He should have been next to her in the delivery room, not Jake. He should have been next to her coaching her on and telling her it would all be okay as long as she pushed. And she hated that he wasn't there.

_**I know we are... we are the lucky ones. **_

Dan hadn't been there for him when he had said Dad for the first time. Hadn't been next to Karen in the delivery room. Here Lucas tried with all his might not to become Dan but he had. All because he didn't take his medication. He didn't take his medication. If he would have just taken those stupid pills he'd still be here right now.

Brooke got up and started to run. Not to Peyton's, not to Whitey's, not to her son.

_**I know we are... we are the lucky ones. **_

She ran down the streets of Tree Hill, her tears having stopped now. She didn't care if people saw her, or if they thought it was weird how she was running down the street. She just need to go to that place

**_I know we are... we are the lucky ones, dear_ **

The place where she always felt like she was home. Where she could always find an open door. Always find someone who cared.

_**We are the lucky ones, dear...** _

Her eyes were still puffy from crying so much as she approached his porch.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! So sorry for the long wait! I'm really proud of this chapter and hopefully I wont disappoint ya guys! So, flashback in Italics, there is some strong language. I'll be posting an epilogue type chapter soon. Hope you guys like it and reviews are always appreciated! So with out further ado, the story:

Brooke opened the door slowly, her eyes closed, knowing that the room had probably changed. It probably belonged to a little girl now. Brooke opened her eyes and there it was. His room. Exactly like he had left it. The bed was still unmade. His clothes were still scattered across the floor, including one of her shirts. It still smelled like him too.

Brooke walked around the room, not touching anything. She wanted to preserve it. Because in this room, it seemed like he would walk right back in and tell her to hurry her ass up. Brooke sat down on the floor, her back up against his closet doors. She did allow herself to touch the 'Keith Scott Bodyshop' hoodie he always wore. She grabbed it and pulled it up to her face and breathed in. She shut her eyes tight, praying that the tears wouldn't fall. She hadn't been in this room in almost 2 years, but it looked exactly how she had last left it.

"_Brooke! Get up! We're going to be late." Lucas said as he looked over at the clock. Brooke grunted from under the covers. "Brooke, baby, you have to get up." _

_Lucas got out of the bed and threw on a pair of boxers. He then went over to Brooke's side of the bed and pulled the cover's down from over her head. "Cheery, you got to get up. We're going to be late for the game." he said gently as he began kissing her cheeks._

"_Why can't we just skip the game? I'd rather lie in bed." Brooke said, her eyes still closed._

"_Okay, we could lie in bed, my mom could come home, worried because neither of us are at the game. Walk into my room and find us naked together in my bed." Lucas said sarcastically._

"_Chill out Lucas. It's not like you're gonna get me pregnant." Brooke said, holding back a laugh._

"_Very funny. Come on. Up." Lucas said as he pulled back the blanket revealing a very naked Brooke._

"_Lucas!" Brooke said as she tried to grab it back._

" _You know, this is a very nice sight. But you've still got to get up. Come on, I'll let you shower with me." Lucas said as he walked over to Brooke._

"_Really?" Brooke said cocking an eyebrow. Lucas nodded and leaned in to kiss Brooke, but she quickly dodged her head. "Lucas, I don't have time to make out with you, we're going to be late for the game!" she yelled as she ran out of his room. He just stood there for a moment before he heard Brooke._

"_Are you getting in the shower with me or not?" He just smiled and shook his head as he headed for the bathroom._

"_I can't wait until this game is over." Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around Brooke who was now in her cheerleading uniform._

"_And why is that?" _

"_Because then I get to take your uniform off." Lucas said with a smirk._

_Brooke laughed. "Yeah if your mom doesn't kill us. Remember, we're telling everyone tonight?"_

"_Yes I remember. But she'll be fine, and then we'll come back here and..."_

"_I don't think so. You got enough action today after school and in the shower."_

"_I thought that was to warm me up for the game."_

"_Nope, that was simply for your own pleasure." Brooke said as she turned around and kissed him. "Wait, where are the pants I came here in?"_

_They both looked around for a second, not finding Brooke's pants._

"_I see your shirt, but no pants." Lucas said pointing to Brooke's shirt that was flung on the desk._

"_Hm, we'll look when we get back. Come on, remember that whole 'We're going to be late' thing?" Brooke said as she skipped out of the room, dragging Lucas behind her._

Brooke just sat there staring at the room. Everything came back to her and as hard as she tried, she couldn't keep the tears back. It hurt too much. She knew that she should probably get out of there, Karen would be home soon, but she couldn't find the strength to get up. So, she sat there, crying.

It was too much to handle. She was in her dead boyfriend's room. This isn't how it should be. He should be on the bed, she should be next to him, and Wyatt should be on his lap. They should be there on his bed, as a family.

"You said that you wouldn't leave me! You sat there on that bed, me in your arms and promised you wouldn't leave me!" Brooke screamed.

"You said you weren't going to be Dan! That you were going to be better than him! But what did you do! You were selfish and stopped taking your god damn medication and played basketball! Did you even think before you did it! That you could die and leave me here to fend for myself? To try and live without you! Because I can't do it Lucas! I feel like a zombie without you! The only thing that keeps me going is your son! The son that you knew about! But decided to be an ass and still play basketball with a fucking heart condition! He doesn't know his father and it is all your fucking fault! If you had just took your fucking medication you would be here! You could have met your son and he could have met his father! He has a fucking right to meet his father but God forbid you let that happen! Now, I have to raise your son without you! And that is not fair Lucas! It is not fair to me and it sure as hell isn't fair to him! If it weren't for you I wouldn't have left Tree Hill, and I wouldn't be freaked out by the site of your mom! And I wouldn't be in your fucking room screaming at you! It's all your fucking fault and I hate you Lucas! I hate you!" Brooke screamed as she began sobbing uncontrollably.

It was getting hard to breathe again. It hurt so much. Brooke could feel her heart shattering. She hated him in that moment. Hated everything about him. Hated that had cheated on her. That he had promised he wouldn't leave her. That he promised her that he wouldn't make her cry again. Promised that he would save her. But he broke all those promises and hurt her. He always hurt her.

After a moment she felt arms wrap around her. She never cried in front of anyone except Lucas or Peyton. But she just didn't care anymore. She didn't have Lucas and Wyatt didn't have a dad. Wyatt didn't deserve this to happen to him.

"I didn't mean it Karen. I didn't mean it." Brooke said after what seemed like hours of crying.

"He knows you don't Brooke." Karen said rubbing Brooke's back.

"I'm so sorry Karen." Brooke said as she sat up and wiped her cheeks dry.

"For what?"

"For not seeing you when I came back to Tree Hill last year. Or running away from the record store yesterday when you were looking at me." Brooke said quietly, trying to avoid looking at Karen.

"It's okay Brooke. Your hurting." Karen said trying to comfort the girl who was in obvious pain. It was also incredibly obvious that Karen wasn't going to make the pain go away. The only thing that would ever make the pain go away wasn't there and never would be.

"I had a boy." Brooke whispered so quietly, and so softly Karen had barely heard her. But those were the words Karen had longed to hear for the past 2 years and she was holding the girl she had longed to hold again ever since she saw her across the street from the cafe last year.

"Lucas knew. We had his name picked out already because Lucas was sure it was going to be a boy." Brooke said, a sad smile forming on her lips. "His middle name is Keith."

"Keith would have loved that." Karen said, not wanting to press the subject, but just let it flow. She knew this was hard for Brooke. Hell it was hard for her. She would allow Brooke to tell her as much, or as little, as she wanted.

"Yeah. It was his idea. Whitey picked out his first name though. Me and Lucas had tried to pick out a name but it wasn't working. So Whitey said Camilla liked Wyatt." Brooke said softly, her tears beginning to slow.

"Wyatt Keith Davis?" Karen asked making sure she got the name of her only grandson right.

"Scott. Wyatt Keith Scott." Brooke said. Her smile turned into a happy one at the mention of her son. "Oh, crap." Brooke said as she released from Karen's embrace.

"What? What is it?" Karen asked, worried. Maybe Brooke was thinking this had been a mistake and would leave again. Karen was praying silently in her head that she wouldn't run again.

"Wyatt. I left him with Whitey. He has to be freaking out right now. I've got to go." Brooke said standing up, grabbing her purse that was on the floor next to her.

"I'll drive you. You'll get there quicker." Karen said standing up as well. Brooke nodded and she and Karen left the house.

"I fucked up." Brooke said after a few moments of silence in the car.

"With what?"

"Peyton. She found an ultrasound of mine and I wouldn't explain it to her." Brooke said guiltily.

"Peyton doesn't know you had a baby? But wasn't that her in the record store?" Karen said completely confused now. Maybe she was starting to see things.

"That was her. It was from before." Brooke said simply.

"Before?"

"The pregnancy scare. It wasn't a scare. I got an abortion." Brooke said, her head down, tears were threatening to fall again.

"Oh." Karen said quietly, shocked.

"I didn't want to. My parents found out and made me. So I told Lucas I lied." Brooke said, a few tears spilling from her eyes. "I should have told them no. I'm sorry Karen."

"You have no reason to be sorry Brooke. You were young and scared and your parents had basically pushed you into a decision when your judgment was clouded." Karen said trying to comfort her.

Karen grabbed Brooke's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "He wouldn't blame you Brooke. He'd be a little upset but you shouldn't feel like he'd think any lesser of you because you got an abortion."

"I don't know why I freaked out on Peyton either. She just wanted to know if I had been pregnant before. I just... I didn't want her to be the first to know. No one was supposed to know. On some level I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it quiet forever. But it should have been Luke to find out first. I haven't said it out loud to anyone. Except you." Brooke said as she looked out the window.

She was starting to feel better. Getting all this off her chest. This is what she needed. To talk to Karen. The women who was like a mother to her and was the mother to the love of her life, her Broody, her Lucas. Saying all this to Karen was as if she were telling it to Lucas. It helped.

"I cut myself." Brooke said quietly, still looking out of the window. Karen stopped the car.

"What?" Karen said extremely shocked. She couldn't hide her angry tone. Karen knew it hurt when Lucas died, but she had a son to think about. Brooke had so much left to live for. Karen grabbed Brooke's wrist and looked at them. "There is nothing here."

"It's because I wasn't stupid enough to slice my wrists." Brooke said not looking at Karen.

"But you were stupid enough to cut yourself?" Karen asked as she brought Brooke's face up to look at her.

Brooke still wouldn't look her in the eye. She couldn't. She didn't want to see the anger, the sadness, the disappointment. She knew it was stupid of her to do it, but for a while it made it go away. Sure, not for long, but it helped. "I..." she tried to get out, nothing coming out of her mouth.

"Brooke, look at me." Karen said as Brooke finally looked at her. "You have a son to think about. You have to many people that love you here and that need you. Lucas wouldn't have wanted you to do that to yourself. You are above that Brooke."

"I know. It just, it made the pain go away for a little bit you know. It still hurts so incredibly much everyday Karen. Sometimes, Wyatt will look exactly like Lucas. Like a freaking carbon copy and I just want to break down and cry. And I don't want to look at my son and want to cry. I don't want it to be hard to talk about Lucas or to talk to you." Brooke said as she removed her wrists from Karen's hands. "It shouldn't be like this. Two years Karen. Two years later and it still doesn't hurt any less."

Karen nodded. It started getting better little by little for Karen, but for Brooke. There was no way it could. Her healing time was obviously a lot longer. "You've stopped right?" Karen asked as she began driving.

"I haven't cut myself for almost a week. I was so tempted too though." Brooke said as they pulled up in front of Whitey's house. "Are you ready to met your grandson?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Karen said as they exited the car and walked up to Whitey's house. Brooke went inside without knocking.

"Wyatt?" Brooke yelled as she entered the house.

"Momma!" Wyatt yelled as he ran to Brooke. Brooke immediately picked him up and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry I left you baby. I didn't realize I'd be gone so long." Brooke said as Whitey entered the room. She mouthed a 'Sorry' to Whitey and he just smiled and shook his head, not caring that she was late. "I have somebody I want you to meet."

"This, is your Grandma Karen." Brooke said as she pointed to Karen who was just smiling at the sight of Brooke and Wyatt. "She is your Dad's mom."

"Hi." Wyatt said shyly, waving at Karen.

"Hey there Wyatt." Karen said as she waved back.

"Do you want to go play at Grandma Karen's? Then you can meet your other Aunt." Brooke said to Wyatt.

"Aunt Hawey?" Wyatt asked.

"Nope. This is your Daddy's sister. Aunt Kirsten." Brooke said. Wyatt looked like he was thinking. He looked like Lucas in that very instant. Brooke formed a small smile on her face. It wasn't a happy smile, but a sad one. Karen noticed this and frowned herself. She too had noticed how much Wyatt looked like Lucas at that moment. She loved it, even though it hurt. What hurt even more was to see the broken girl in front of her.

"Brooke, why don't Wyatt and I play with each other while you get his things?" Karen asked, stepping towards Brooke.

"Okay." Brooke said uneasily. She looked at Wyatt who clung to her. "It'll be okay baby. She's nice. Like Aunt Haley." Wyatt loosened his grip and then went to Karen. Karen, Wyatt, and Whitey went into the kitchen and Brooke went into the living room to gather Wyatt's things. Brooke sat down on the edge of the couch, picking up Wyatt's toys that are scattered around it. She put them in the diaper bag and then grabs his blanket. She walked into the kitchen, and leaned into the doorway taking in the site before her. Karen looks up and notices her there.

"I think we should go now. You have something you need to take care of do you not?" Karen asked Brooke as Whitey smiled at them.

Brooke nodded and went over and gave Whitey a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"Anytime." Whitey said before they pulled out of the hug. "I expect to see a lot more of you now Brooke."

"Of course Coach." Brooke said with a small smile as her, Karen, and Wyatt walked to the car.

"Karen, how do you do it?" Brooke asked after they had sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Do what?" Karen asked as they stopped at a red light.

"Live without Keith. Raise the child you have with him, without him?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Brooke, it's hard as hell. It hard when I did it with Lucas and hard this time. I think, maybe the second time around it was a little harder though. I had lost Luke too." Karen said as they began driving again.

Brooke nodded, taking in what Karen had just said. She waited a moment before she replied. "I know that you loved Dan back then but was it harder when you lost Keith while you were pregnant? Knowing that he loved you back? Despite the fact that you lost Lucas afterwards?"

"Brooke, I can't answer these questions for you. Yes it was harder, Keith died. I'd never get him back, but I've started to work past it. Your still hurting. I can't tell you how it make it hurt any less. " Karen said as she pulled up to Larry's. "Now, go and fix things with Peyton. I'll take Wyatt with me over to Deb's."

Brooke looked up at the house knowing she wasn't ready to do this. She then looked back at her child and knew she didn't want to leave him.

"Brooke, he'll be fine. Go and fix things with Peyton." Karen said as she pushed Brooke out the door.

"Hey Best friend." Brooke said shyly as she stood in the doorway of the living room, tears already forming in her eyes.

Peyton looks up to reveal her red swollen eyes. "Brooke, I am soooo sorry. I shouldn't have pressed it. I.." Peyton began to apologize until Brooke waved her hand at her, signaling her to stop.

"It's my fault. I over reacted. It's just... I didn't want anyone to know." she said, whispering the last part.

Brooke walked over to Peyton, sitting beside her on he couch. She was taking deep breaths, anything to make the somewhat nauseous feeling go away.

"I.. I wasn't going to tell anyone about it. And if I ever did, I wanted it to be to Luke. But when he died, I just assumed I'd never tell anyone. But then you found the ultrasound and I freaked. I wasn't ready to open that up again. But then, I told Karen. I said it. For the first time I said it. And that scares me." Brooke said as her voice began to crack, tears one blink away from falling.

"It scares me because it means that he isn't coming back. He is gone and there is no changing that. But what scares me even more is that I know I'm forgetting him Peyton. I can't remember all the things I used to. Like his laugh. Peyton, I used to know his laugh, now I can't even fathom what it sounds like." Brooke cried as she rested her head in her hands.

Peyton sat there, letting Brooke cry. She really didn't know what to say. What could you say to this? What could you possibly say to your best friend who is grieving over the loss of her boyfriend/ father of her child to make it better? 'I'm sorry' or 'It'll be okay'? The lies she had been feeding her for the past 2 years? Peyton couldn't say those things anymore because she knew they were empty promises. She didn't know if things were going to get better. If Brooke would return to the way she was. Sorry obviously wasn't helping. So she did what she could do. She sat there and protectively wrapped her arms around Brooke, letting her sob into her shoulder.

This wasn't like the other nights where Peyton had held Brooke as she cried. This was a night of moving on. Brooke slowly but surely told Peyton everything. How Lucas had proposed( Brooke never told anyone), how she cut herself( Peyton held her tongue. She knew that she had no right to judge Brooke for what she did during times of weakness. God knows Brooke didn't judge Peyton during hers), talked about the abortion and how she regretted it( Peyton squeezed her tighter when she mentioned this), how she had finally talked to Karen( to which Peyton let out a huge sigh of relief) and finally, how guilty she still felt.

"I was going to break up with him." Brooke said through her tears.

"What? Why? When?"

"After the wedding. The night I went over to break up with him. I was going to break up with him but he already knew I was pregnant."

"How?"

"The pregnancy test at the wedding. He thought it was mine. God Peyton, I feel horrible about that. I was going to break up with him and leave."

"Why Brooke? Was it really that horrible to tell Lucas?"

"He had **so** much left to do Peyton. I knew he would still go places but he wouldn't have gone as far as I know he could have had he not been tied down at 18. I didn't want to take that from him."

"Brooke, he loved you so much its ridiculous. Taking you and his child away would have been harder for him to take. Loosing you would have killed him."

"Yeah, well, loosing him did almost kill me." Brooke replied.

Peyton sat there, taking Brooke in. "Listen to me." Peyton started. This was going to be the last time she said this. "He wouldn't want you to be like this. He would want you to suck it up and be the Cheery he knew and loved. He would want you to be a great mother to his child and want you to be a great woman in life. Stop feeling like this Brooke. If you feel like you need his forgiveness you have it Brooke, you have it. You've had it all along. He knows you can't remember everything. He knows that your going to go a day with out thinking about him in the future. And he is fine with that. He will ALWAYS love you and he knows you will always love him. So suck it the fuck up and live life the way he would want you to."

Brooke and Peyton walked into Deb's and find everyone located in the living room.

"Better?" Karen asked as Wyatt came up and hugged Brooke and Peyton's legs.

"I'm getting there." Brooke said with her true dimpled smile.


	10. Epilogue

Hey everyone. Thanks so much for the reviews! As of right now this is the last chapter of Hurt. Which makes me so sad, this was my first fanfiction tear lol Anyway, there ,might be a sequel not too sure yet. So, for now I hope y'all love this final chapter. It'd fairly clear in the story but I'll say it anyway, this is about 16, 17 years into the future. Please read and review!

DISCLAIMER- I own nothing

"Eight seconds left on the clock, Scott shoots, and it's in! The Ravens win the game and are going to the finals!!!!" The announcer yelled into the mic as the crowd and team went wild.

Wyatt Scott had made the winning basket wearing number 3, his dad's jersey number. After he was done being ambushed by his team mates, he made is way over to his mom who had been standing back with his Aunt Haley.

"That's my boy!" Brooke said as Wyatt came up and gave her a big hug. She rubbed his back "You did good. Your dad would be proud."

"Thanks Mom. Where's Grandma Karen?" Wyatt asked as Kirsten and Riley (Nathan and Haley's oldest) walked up carrying their gym bags full of their regular clothes seeing as they were going straight home instead of changing out of their uniforms first.

"She's at home. She's been sick all week." Kirsten said catching the tail end of the question.

"That's why I've had to help Mom and Grandma Deb with the cafe all week." Riley added in.

"Oh, okay well I'm gonna go hit the showers." Wyatt said as he started walking away.

"Hey, you want me to wait for ya or are you gonna meet us at the court?" Brooke called before he was out of earshot.

"It's cool if you wanna stay. If you wanna go home I can catch a ride from someone." Wyatt yelled as he jogged to the locker room.

"Are you gonna stay?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Yeah. We'll probably stop and grab some food before we meet you at the rivercourt." Brooke said.

"Alright. Come on girls. We gotta go see if Karen is out of bed yet." Haley said as she and the girls started to leave the gym. "Bye Brooke!"

"See ya Aunt Brooke!"

Brooke sat on the bleachers, waiting for Wyatt to come out of the locker room. It had taken her a while to come in here. Hell, she hadn't come in her until Wyatt's first game. She hadn't been in that gym for 16 years. But, she refused to let her emotions get the best of her. Sure she had gone home and cried herself to sleep, but she went. And held it together for a full game.

That night, in true Lucas Scott fashion, Wyatt chocked. His first game on the Ravens and he completely froze. But, the next game he was fine, and Brooke prayed that there hadn't been a half naked cheerleader in the back of his car that night after the game.

"Dude, your mom is hot." John said to Wyatt as they were leaving the locker room. John was basically Tim. Possibly even worse than Tim.

"Dude, that's my mom." Wyatt said disgusted. He had gotten sort of use to it though. His mom was younger than most and had kept her good looks from high school into her 30s. But hearing it from John made it sound a lot worse.

"She's still hot. You should take it as a compliment. Everyone else's mom is like 50 something. Yet there your mom is. All fit, big-boobed, in her 30s..." John said rambling on.

"DUDE! Stop picturing my mom naked!" Wyatt said as he hit John on the chest.

"Sorry." John said as they reached Brooke.

"Hey there baby." Brooke said as she hugged her son. "John."

"Mrs. Scott." John said, huge smile on his face.

"Ms. Scott." Brooke corrected. "You ready to go?"

"Yep. Bye John." Wyatt said as he started walking off with Brooke.

"See ya John." Brooke said from over her shoulder.

"Bye Ms. Scott." John said, obviously staring at Brooke's ass as she walked away.

"Stop staring John!" Brooke yelled.

"Damn it Mom." Wyatt laughed as they walked down the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry you got stuck with such a hot mom." Brooke laughed.

"So, we going down to the rivercourt tonight?" Wyatt asked as they continued down the street.

Brooke nodded her head. They'd made a tradition of it since they moved back to Tree Hill. Every year, on Lucas's birthday and the day he died, they went to the rivercourt. Karen would usually come, to at least one, along with Nathan and Haley.

"Mom?" Wyatt asked quietly.

"Wyatt." Brooke said cheerily.

"What were you and dad like? Together I mean. I always start to hear stories and they usually end in you hitting dad or in a way that I don't want to picture."

Brooke laughed at this. It was true. Most stories anyone told Wyatt were those ending in Brooke and Lucas going at it or Lucas screwing up royally, or in one case, Brooke screwing up.

"I never hear stories from you though. And when I do, you get all sad before you finish them and go and lock yourself in your room." Wyatt said seriously. He stopped walking as did Brooke. She looked up at him. He stood 6'1 like his dad. It still scared her to this day how much they looked alike. Sure, his hair had darkened slightly as he grew, more brown being added to it. But there was still a lot of blonde. Brooke sighed.

"Your dad was different from any other guy I'd met. He was smart. Everyone knew about his family but he didn't care. He had accepted it. He was so sure of himself. He wasn't insecure, or doubtful. He was a nice guy." Brooke said, smiling. it still hurt her to talk about him, but it hurt less now.

"Your so much like him Wyatt. In every way possible. You know what your first word was?" Brooke asked Wyatt.

Wyatt shook his head. "It was 'Dada'. I spent 6 hours with you, trying to get you to say something. And you said 'Dada'." Brooke said smiling through her tear filled eyes. Wyatt smiled and looked up to the sky. "Then of course you said 'Momma'. Two words in one day. Jake and Peyton couldn't believe it."

"It's strange, ya know." Wyatt said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is?"

"I have these memories of Dad. Even though I never met him, I have these like dreams, imprinted in my mind. It's weird."

"What memories?"

"Like, when Riley was born. I remember being on your hip in Aunt Haley's hospital room and you were talking to Aunt Haley about Riley and I remember seeing Dad next to you. Smiling when you laughed. Or when you had gone back to Savannah for 2 days when I was 9 and I stayed with Grandma, in Dad's old room. I woke up in the middle of the night and got freaked out cause you weren't there. And I remember that I started crying but then Dad came in, and told me it was okay, and then he read to me until I fell asleep. 'The day broke gray and dull. The clouds hung heavily...'" Wyatt said, remembering the words.

"And there was a rawness in the air that suggested snow." Brooke finished. "The Winter of Our Discontent by John Steinbeck." Brooke said smiling. "That book, is the reason me and your dad got together." Wyatt smiled. "I'm glad you have these weird dreams Wyatt. You deserve to have them."

"Do you ever think you still see Dad?" Wyatt asked.

"Sometimes. I remember one time, I was coming out of a meeting, and I was running late to pick you up. I ran to the elevator that had it's doors open and as I got to the doors, there was Lucas. He smiled at me and held the door open and said 'Come on pretty girl'. I smiled and went into the elevator but as soon as I went into the elevator he was gone." Brooke said sadly.

"Mom, how'd you tell dad that you were pregnant with me?" Wyatt asked.

"Um, technically I didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it was just after your Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan's re commitment ceremony, and your dad found a purse with a pregnancy test in it. He assumed it was mine. So, I went over one night after the wedding and he said he knew. So yeah. Even thought it wasn't my test in the purse though." Brooke said.

"Who's was it?"

"Rachel's." Brooke sighed. " So, how far along is she?"

"What?" Wyatt asked, freaked out.

"You're not deaf. Answer the question." Brooke said frustrated.

"Abilene isn't pregnant." Wyatt said seriously.

Abilene has been Wyatt's girlfriend for the past 3 years. They met their sophomore year at a basketball game. He was sitting in the bleachers with Haley and her 4 youngest. Abilene was, and still is, captain of the cheer leading squad and was, and still is, friends with Kirsten. During half time, he was standing behind her in the refreshment line. She was a dollar short and he kindly paid the rest of the tab for her. She flashed him her famous smile and thanked him before walking back to Kirsten with the waters.

They didn't start dating till 2 weeks after that moment. She had long black hair and dark green eyes. Brooke took to her almost immediately, bonding over cheer leading. She was glad Wyatt was finally opening up and being social instead of being like his dad and only going out side to play basketball.

Brooke didn't really think anything of the relationship at first. She liked Abilene but she used to be like Abilene once, which meant that boyfriends didn't tend to stick. But then again Lucas stuck with her, maybe Wyatt would stick to Abilene.

The moment she knew that Abilene wasn't going anywhere had to have been a few weeks before their first year anniversary. Wyatt had gone to pick Abilene up and then go out for dinner and a movie. He came back home 20 minutes later with a crying and disheveled Abilene.

Turns out that her mom had died of cancer 2 years ago (that had been one of the things that had brought her and Wyatt closer together). Her dad had turned to alcohol after his own mother died 6 months prior to that moment. He had gotten abusive about a week after her grandmother's passing. She was crying and had a black eye and a red mark on her arm.

Abilene never went home after that. Brooke and Lucas had gone over to get most of her stuff the next day when Abilene's father was at work. Brooke let her stay in their spare bedroom with strict rules that if anything did go on in the house that they would be safe and quiet. Guess that really hadn't worked out.

"I thought I taught you not to lie to me?"

"Mom, I swear. She isn't pregnant."

"Well, maybe she just hasn't told you yet." Brooke said as the walked down the street.

"Why do you think she's pregnant?" Wyatt said, twitching a little.

"I can tell. Plus, you know, the fact that she is."

"Mom! I'm not lying to you! She isn't pregnant and if she is she hasn't told me yet!" Wyatt said.

"Alright, alright. I believe you." Brooke responded with a smirk on her face.

"Mom, I have something to tell you." Wyatt said after a few minutes of silence.

"What is it Wyatt?" Brooke asked wearily, not sure if she should be concerned or not.

" I invited Abilene to the rivercourt tonight. I know it's usually just family, but I want to introduce her to Dad's place." Wyatt said cautiously.

"You really love her don't you?" Brooke asked her son.

"You have no idea Mom. I can't believe that I love her this much." Wyatt said smiling that famous dimpled smile.

"Are you going to ask her?" Brooke asked.

"What?"

"I said are you going to ask her." Brooke repeated.

"How did you know..." Wyatt said trailing off.

"Because you get that sparkle in your eye when you talk about her. Your eyes light up. Plus, you invited her to Dad's place. That's a big place. It's like your introducing her to him." Brooke said as she looked at Wyatt. She then looked down at her hand and sighed. She took the ring off of her finger and held it in front of Wyatt's face.

"That's your ring." Wyatt said confused.

"Not anymore. It's Abilene's ring now." Brooke said as Wyatt took the ring from her.

"Didn't you get this ring from Dad?"

"Yep. That's my engagement ring from your Dad. But now, it's Abilene's engagement ring from you."

"Mom, I can't take this. This is too much." Wyatt said trying to hand the ring back to her.

"Not if you love her as much as you say you do." Brooke said as she shoved the ring back at Wyatt.

"I also want to give this back to you." Brooke said as she took an ultrasound out of her pocket and handed it to Wyatt. Wyatt froze.

"Mom," Wyatt said as he stood up.

"It's okay. I'm not mad. It's a cycle I guess. Your Grandma had your dad at 18, I had you at 18, you have a baby at 18. Let's just hope this one breaks the cycle." Brooke said with a laugh. "But, Wyatt, I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Please tell me that you aren't asking her to marry you because she is pregnant. That your asking her now because you want to be with her." Brooke pleaded. Brooke needed to hear him say it. She didn't want to get married because she was pregnant and she didn't want her son to ask his girlfriend to marry him because she was pregnant. Otherwise it wasn't worth it. A marriage that isn't based on love isn't a marriage at all.

"Mom, I decided 4 months ago that I was going to ask her. I wanted to wait till now though, to ask her. Trust me, it's not because she's pregnant." Wyatt said confidently.

"Good. So, how far along is she?" Brooke asked as they got up and began walking the short walk to the rivercourt.

"About 4 months."

"You kept this from me for 4 months!?" Brooke yelled. '_I live with both of them, how did I not notice this sooner?'_ she thought.

"Hey! You kept me from Grandma for almost 2 years. 4 months is nothing." Wyatt said defensively.

"See, telling stories to you is a bad thing." Brooke laughed. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"We're having a girl." Wyatt said smiling proudly.

"Really?" Brooke asked in awe.

"Yep. I'm gonna be a daddy to a baby girl." Wyatt said smiling like a crazy person.

"I have the perfect gift for you!" Brooke said as she whipped out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Wyatt asked. Brooke chose to ignore his question.

"Peyton? Have you left for the rivercourt yet?... Good, go in to my closet, and on the very top shelf, there should be a box in a bag. Do you see it?... Yeah that one. Bring it with you to the rivercourt... I'll tell you later just bring it... She is? That's great!... Yeah I'll see you there. Bye." Brooke hung up the phone.

"What was that about Jenny?" Wyatt asked as Brooke put her cell phone back in her purse.

"Jenny is back from Savannah." Brooke answered. Jenny had gone to the Savannah College of Art and Design last year.

"Cool." Wyatt said as they finally reached the rivercourt. "So, what was all that about?"

"Just a little gift for you. You'll find out what it is when Peyton gets here." Brooke replied with a smile. "Wait a second."

"What's wrong?" Wyatt asked, afraid something was wrong.

"_That's_ why Abilene was sick last month? You told me the flu was going around school!!" Brooke said, smacking Wyatt in the arm.

"Hey! I'm sorry okay!" Wyatt said with a very small laugh.

"And I haven't seen her once without your sweatshirt on! Damn it Wyatt!You didn't want me to find out did you?" Brooke asked, faking some anger.

"Abilene didn't want to tell you. She was afraid that you'd hate her." Wyatt said truthfully. He had wanted to tell his mom from the get go but Abilene had had a breakdown. She was afraid Brooke would yell at her and blame her for ruining Wyatt's life and ultimately kick her out.

"She should know that I could never hate her." Brooke said as she saw Abilene walk up wearing Wyatt's big sweat shirt.

"Hey Wyatt. Brooke." she said as she stopped in front of them, a big smile on her face.

"Hey babe." Wyatt said as he got off the bleachers to give her a hug.

They hugged for what seemed like a long time. To Brooke, they looked like the cutest thing in the world. Wyatt's arms were wrapped tightly around Abilene's waist as hers hung around his neck. Her head was tucked into the crook of his neck and he whispered something in her ear. She laughed slightly, her smile getting even bigger showing off the small dimples that she had. She brought his head down with her hands and gave him a quick peck on the lips. They broke apart from each other, smiling like crazy.

"You guys are too cute." Brooke said smiling as Peyton, Jenny, and Jake walked up.

"Jeez, you guys are still dating?" Jenny asked sarcastically.

"Shut up." Wyatt added playfully. He walked over and gave Jenny a quick hug.

Wyatt, Jenny, and Abilene walked back to the bleachers and Brooke stayed by Peyton and Jake.

"What the hell is in this box Brooke? Jake wouldn't let me look." Peyton whined as she gave Brooke the bag.

"It's a present. From Whitey, technically." Brooke said, a confused expression on both Jake and Peyton's face.

"Let's go to your car. I'll show you there." Peyton and Jake nodded and all 3 of them walked back to the car. Jake opened the passenger seat door and Brooke took the box out of the bag and placed it on the seat. She opened the box to reveal a small Ravens cheer leading outfit.

"Oh my gosh Brooke! Where did you get this?" Peyton asked as she looked at the small skirt.

"Whitey gave it to me and Lucas before Wyatt was born. Just in case we were wrong about it being a boy." Brooke said smiling a huge dimpled smile.

"Whose having a baby?" Finley asked in a daze as he sat up in the back seat. Finley was almost 9 and was the perfect mix of Jake and Peyton.

"It's about time you woke up Fin. When did you get up this morning?" Jake asked as he ran his hand through his son's messy light brown curls.

"Five. What time is it now?" Finley asked looking for a clock.

"Almost 10." Peyton answered, looking at her watch.

"Abilene and Wyatt are having a baby." Brooke answered surprising all 3 of them.

"Abilene is pregnant?" Peyton stuttered out as Jake just stood there shocked.

"Yep. I found her ultrasound yesterday and Wyatt finally came clean on the way over here." Brooke said as she placed the outfit back in the box. "Come on, Haley and Nathan just drove up."

The Naley family piled out of their car, stretching once they were out. There was of course Nathan and Haley plus there 5 kids: Riley, who was 16, the twins, James and Madison who where 11, Danielle who was 8 and Ryan who was 5.

"If it isn't the Naley clan." Brooke said with a laugh as the kids began to separate.

"Well if it isn't Brooke and your two sidekicks. Curly and... Moe." Nathan said trying to sound all macho. But, that pretty much went out the window when he called Jake Moe.

"Moe? That's all you could come up with?" Jake asked shaking his head. "I can understand calling Peyton 'Curly' but did you really have to go with a 3 Stooges analogy?"

"Hey you guys." Haley said, as Ryan finally let go of her leg to go play with the other kids. "Karen and Kirsten should be here soon."

"What's in the bag?" Nathan asked as he wrapped his arm around Haley.

"A present." Broke said coyly.

"For?" Haley asked as Kirsten walked past them.

"Well, not for you." Brooke said with a laugh as Karen walked up.

"Sorry we're late guys." Karen said sniffing.

"Not a problem Karen." Brooke said as the all walked back to the bleachers.

"Thanks for inviting me tonight Wyatt." Abilene said as she leaned into Wyatt.

"Well, I wanted you to meet my dad. I know you've been here before but tonights different." Wyatt said a small smile forming on his lips. He knew how much this place meant to his dad and it hurt him knowing that he would never meet his dad.

"He'd be so proud of you Wyatt." Abilene said leaning her head up to look at Wyatt.

"I know." Wyatt said looking down at Abilene. "He'd love you too."

"I hope he would." Abilene said with a small laugh. "I bet my mom would love you too."

After a quick kiss with Abilene, Wyatt looked up to see everyone walking towards them.

"Let's tell them now." Wyatt whispered to Abilene.

"Now?" Abilene choked out, obviously still too nervous to tell everyone.

"Yeah. Come on." Wyatt grabbed her hand and the both stood up. "Hey, everyone. We have a.. uh... announcement to make."

Brooke shot Peyton a look and Peyton simply shook her head as she smiled. Wyatt was obviously nervous but not as much as Abilene who was biting her bottom lip and standing a little bit behind Wyatt.

Brooke met up with Wyatt's eyes and mouthed "Go on."

"We're umm... well... Abilene and I are..." Wyatt stuttered out.

"I'm pregnant." Abilene said quietly.

"What?" Everyone asked in shocked, well everyone who didn't know.

Wyatt sighed and nodded his head. "We're gonna have a baby."

Brooke stood up and walked over to Abilene who looked like she was about to cry.

"Abilene it's fine. I don't hate you. I'm happy for you." Brooke said as she enveloped Abilene in a hug.

"Your not?" Abilene asked a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Not at all. Plus, I found your ultrasound yesterday." Brooke said with a laugh. "And I have this for you guys."

Brooke handed Abilene the box to which she and Wyatt looked at it confused.

"It's from me and Whitey." Brooke said.

"Whitey?" Abilene and Wyatt asked confused. Whitey had passed 4 years ago.

"Yep. He gave it to me and your dad before I had you." Brooke said with a small smile on her face. It still hurt a little to talk about her time with Lucas but it was always going to hurt. He wa such a big part of her life. He helped shape her future. He was the only boy who had loved her.

Abilene opened the box to reveal the small cheerleading outfit. "Oh my gosh." Abilene said as she pulled outfit out of the box.

"Mom..." Wyatt said looking from the outfit to his mom.

"This was in case you where a girl." Brooke said smiling.

"Thank you SO much!" Abilene said as she hugged Brooke again.

"You are very welcome." Brooke said as she rubbed Abilene's back before mouthing "Ask her now." to Wyatt.

"Umm, Abilene?" Wyatt asked nervously as he fingered the ring in his pocket.

"Yeah?" Abilene asked as she puled out of her hug. She moved so she face Wyatt, not noticing as Brooke walked back to the bleachers.

"I want to ask you something. And the only reason I am asking is because I love you, not for any other reason okay?" Wyatt said, one sentence away from rambling.

"Wyatt your starting to scare me." Abilene said with an awkward laugh. "What do you have to ask me?"

Wyatt exhaled before taking a big breath. "Will you marry me?" he finally asked, pulling his mother's ring from his pocket.

"I... I.." Abilene said speechless which scared Wyatt.

"If you don't want to that's completely fine-" Wyatt began to say until he was cut off by Abilene's lips crashing in to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Of course I'll marry you Wyatt." Abilene yelled happily once they broke their kiss. Wyatt picked her up and spun her around, holding her close. When he put her back down on the ground he placed the ring on her finger.

"I love you Luke." Brooke whispered, pulling Lucas's 'Bodyshop' sweatshirt tighter around her, a sudden gust of wind blowing. She closed her eyes, taking in the wind and the comfort that it brought her there.

"I love you too Brooke." she heard him say, causing her smile to get even bigger.


End file.
